Dont Leave me Helga!
by FallingAngel00
Summary: Helga and Arnold has become closer, Helga is hiding something from everyone, that can risk her life will she tell the others and be able to help her? or will they find out by themselves and tangle them with the secrets, deceits and lies that Made Helga grow up to become mad and cold to everyone? Better than it sounds. Its my first story . I don't own Hey arnold!-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~Arnolds P.O.V~

"I really am crazy aren't I, Gerald?" I sighed. I saw Gerald look at me quizzically and asked "What

made you think your crazy Arnold?" I am now seventeen years old, and I have grown up remarkably.

My football head or how Helga describes it has changed, although she still calls me football head.

I grew out of my old clothes and is now wearing dark blue denim pants, with a blue sleeveless polo.

blue Zooyork shoes to match the top. I have grown taller in the past years now landing myself with the

height of 6'3, Im not as muscular as others but my body is built to show of little muscles in the arms.

I look at Gerald who is slightly taller than me with the height of 6'5, He has cut his hair, It still has the

same hairsyle but shorter. He, who is now wearing a red longsleeved polo, with black skinny jeans and

red supras shoes. I sighed at him and pointed towards my back. He looks over at my back and sees his

girlfriend laughing with her bestfriend. Geralds girlfriend since 6th grade. She who now made her hair

longer and was put in a bun using chopsticks, and has the height of 5'4. She who now wears blue fiting

shirt that says "Ohayo". And simple light blue pants and to add up blue flipflops. "What about my

girlfriend, Arnold?" He said. I looked at my back. "No, not her the one she's talking to." I said

nervously. He raised his eyebrow and said "what about HELGA?". "I don't know ever since I rejected

her at the Fti building when she confessed her love and I rejected her making an excuse that it was

because of the 'heat of the moment'. I have been thinking what If I made the wrong choice of rejecting

her?". I heard Gerald sigh and patted my back saying "My bro, Arnold. SHE(points at helga) has been

bullying you since we were kids. And now your saying there is a chance you actually like like her?"

I sighed "I know, it's just that, look although she's still sarcastic, she has mellowed out, and the

bullying has lessen." I look at her slowly hoping not to be catch looking at her. I couldn't but sigh and

smile dreamily at her direction. She has gotten more beautiful than ever, With her yellow sunshine hair

put in a ponytail at one side, and she removed her unibrow, she is now at the height of 5'9. She is now

wearing Black spaghetti shirt with a picture of a skull at the lower left, and her skinny pants that are

now colored pink with ripped parts for design. And her Black and pink stripped sneakers to finish the

look, she looks so mean yet to beautiful, If I could just touch and feel that soft skin of hers. Gerald

snapped me by my daydreaming by saying "Why don't you just ask her out?" I looked at him

nervously. I started playing with my fingers "I'm scared, what if she rejects me? What if it was only

a puppy love thing and she grew out of it, and doesn't love me anymore,were now friends what

If I ruin the friendship we build in years by asking her out ?". Gerald broke into laughter I glared at

him. He patted me at the back and said " you'll never know if you don't ask, right?" I heaved a sigh

and I saw Phoebe and Helga heading towards us. Helga and I had eye contact and smiled at each

other. I saw Gerald and phoebe kiss. Sigh Why can't I do that with Helga? Helga said "Hey football

head!". I smiled at Helga and said "Hi to you too Helga, and hi Phoebe". Phoebe smiled and broke

the kiss with Gerald and said "ohayo, Arnold". Helga sighed "No japanese pheebs, Im going to get a

headache". Gerald, phoebe and I laughed and phoebe said "Roger that Helga just english". We

heard the bell and Gerald said "Come _kirei_, class is going to begin we should go" Phoebe smiled and

waved a bye to Helga and me before holding hands with Gerald, since they have english together

there class is in the other building. Helga and I have the first class together and it's science. I heard

Helga shout at me "come on football head! Were going to be late". "I'm coming!" I rush to her side

and we started talking about the party Rhonda was going to hold at her place next week. Til we got

to the classroom. was boring but I had nothing else to do. I looked at Helga who was sitting

two tables beside me. I saw her pocket move, must be the her phone. I saw her look at it, she seems

panicky, did Something happen? maybe I should ask her after class.

Helga's P.O.V

I felt my phone vibrate, I took it out of my pocket and read the message. I panicked. It's from HER!

Criminey! she wants to meet me after school. I had no choice but to try to calm myself down.

I texted a "fine" and closed it. I tried to listen to class, but It was hard. I couldn't stop shaking a little

what did SHE want from me?

Arnold's P.O.V

I saw Helga shaking, If you didn't pay attention to her, you wouldn't notice it. I was looking worriedly at her.

What was in her phone that made the Strong Helga G. Pataki shiver? I felt someone poke my back. I looked at my

back and saw Lily looking at me worriedly. She whispered "Is something wrong? you are frowning, you look ever

so sad." I faked a smile and said "it's nothing Lily, thank you for the concern". I was hoping she'd buy it,

she smiled widely and said "I'm ever so relief, but you can always talk to me Arnold". I smiled and nodded.

Still worrying for Helga.

Chapter one has just ended.

Please comment on what I did wrong with this first chapter.

What do you think is making Helga panic?

and who is SHE?

and Has Helga really moved on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nromal P.O.V

The bell rang indicating that the first class has just ended. As students walk to their lockers to change

books, or fix themselves. Arnold had different plans, He rushed to Helga who was walking now with

Phoebe. "Helga, can we talk?" Arnold asked. "Sure football head, what is it?" Helga exclaimed

Arnold said "Um, Is it fine if it's just the two of us? It's a little personal you see." Phoebe smiled and

said "Sure I'll leave both of you alone, I can see Gerald already, Ill go over to him." Arnold smiled

silently saying thank you. Helga looked back at Arnold and asked "Sooooo, What do you need to talk

talk about?" Arnold looked at Helga worriedly and asked "What happened At class, Helga? You seem

to look panicky when you read your phone, Did something happen?"

Helga's P.O.V

Criminey! Arnold saw me, What do I do? How should I explain it? Should I even tell him? NO!

I will never tell him, I don't want him to get hurt because of me, What do I do then? Hmmm I know.

I looked at Arnold's worried face. Im sorry my Beloved, But I have no choice. I looked at Arnold

Angrily and spatted "Criminey Arnold! What do you care!?". Arnold said "I- Im just worried, you

looked scared" I shouted "I am Helga G. Pataki! I am not afraid of anything! You should remember

that Football head! Now Scram before you end up kissing Ol' Betsy!" I stormed of to the comfort room

Arnold's P.O.V

Huh? What just happened? I was just asking and then she got mad? I see Phoebe and Gerald heading

towards me. "Hey man! What happened there? Helga screaming." Gerald asks. I sigh and said " I dont

know man, I saw her look at her phone then she looked scared, I asked her what happened then she

lashed out". Phoebe looked worried and said "What could be wrong with Helga?" I wish I knew

Helga's P.O.V

I was crying at a cubicle. I should stop crying. For pete's sake Im THE Helga Pataki. I took my phone

out and called sid. I heard my phone ringing. "Hello?" I heard sid say. I sighed and said " It's me, What

Is going on? SHE texted me that She wants to talk to me what's going on?" I could hear sid sigh and

say "I dont think talking to you in the phone about this is the best way, I think I should explain it in

Person, meet me at the back of the school at lunch time,is that fine with you?" I said "Do I have a

Choice?" He said "nope" I said "Thanks captain Obvious" as I rolled my eyes. I could hear him laugh.

I closed my phone and stepped out of the cubicle. I sighed and Time seemed so fast, The bell for

indicating that lunch has started was heard. Everyone went to lunch.

Normal P.O.V

Gerald,Phoebe and Arnold was heading to the canteen, when They spotted Helga. What was weird

was that Helga wasn't heading towards the canteen but towards the back of school, Curiosity got

better of them and silently followed her. They spotted Helga and Sid.

Arnold's P.O.V

Huh? Why is Helga here at the back of the school with sid? Gerald said "Why Is she with Sid?"

Phoebe poked Gerald at the side, Silently telling him to be quiet and listen. We both nodded and

listened. Helga said "Now, Mind telling me what the hell is going on? Why the hell Did SHE contact

Me? I mean Criminy Sid!" Her? I was confused who is HER? Sid said "Come on, Calm

Explain it sheesh, Pansy much". I saw Helga glare at Sid but decided not to say anything. Sid started

"Have you and Arnold getting closer?" ME? What does this got to do with me? I look at Gerald and

Phoebe who looks as confused as me. "What does Football head got to do with this?" Helga said

Sid shook his head and lit a cigarette. Gerald whispered "Sid smokes? Never knew" I nodded I didn't

know too, But by the looks of Helga, She seems to know it from the beginning, since she doesn't look

Shock. Sid said "Not only Arnold, But Phoebe and Gerald too". Helga huffed angrily and retorted

"I repeat my question, What does THESE got to do with THEM?" Sid puffed out smoke and said

"Everything Helga, They're suspicious, SHE's Suspicious about your actions, you know very well

that they keep track with there people, and unfortunately We are one of HER people and we cant

Disobey orders". Orders? Are they working? Helga never mentioned getting a part time Job. I

whispered to phoebe "Phoebe, has Helga told you about getting a Part time Job?" Phoebe shook

her head. She seemed worried, I can't deny it. I was worried too. I heard Helga say "But I haven't

disobeyed any orders, I have fullfilled my orders propely". Sid said "Unfortunately not everything".

Helga looked confused and said "Name one!". Sid cirled Helga. It got me irritated, because his circling

on Helga as If she's some kind of food. I felt a hand in my shoulder, I looked at the owner of the hand

Finding Gerald looking worried at me. I looked at him questioningly, then I felt pain in my hands.

I looked down and noticed my hands were bleeding, I was unconsciously gripping my hands with

each other causing to hurt my hands. I just shook my head at Gerald. Phoebe whispered something

And pointed at Helga and Sid. I heard Sid say "YOU Should know that by now! Remember what

happened to Wolfgang!?" I saw Helga stiffen at his name. I saw Helga really mad and spatted

"What does this got to do with him!?" Sid smirked and said "Everyone at school didn't know what

REALLY happened to Wolfgang, Except for you and me, HE fell in _LOVE_, HE got _NICER,_ And

what happened to him? Him and His Family was massacred!" I was shock, What!? He died?

Gerald whispered "Woldgang died!? Jamie-O said that he moved out?" I heard Helga say "If it's

about me falling in love, then you got nothing to worried about it." Helga was starting to Walk away

Sid told her "It's better if You stay away from them for awhile If you want them not to get hurt"

Helga said "Whatever" I paled, Helga was going to ignore us? What if she starts hating us?

I looked at Phoebe, she was silently crying. Gerald was hugging her trying to calm her down.

I looked around and saw that Sid has left. I said "What's going on?" Phoebe sadly said "I don't know

-hic- but I don't want her to ignore me". Gerald said "Whatever Pataki is doing must be really

outrageous, Because Wolfgang fell in love , he was killed? What kind of Bull is that!?"

We heard the bell ring and we were heading to our classrooms hungry. I paled. If Helga Gets Hurt

I wouldn't know what to do. And she CANT fall in love? Will I have ever a chance? Sigh.

Helga's P.O.V

I'm sorry Arnold, I can never tell you how much I love you. I love you so much, But This is for your

safety, and for everyone else's safety. I was heading to my class and I was quiet the whole day.

The Bell rang indicating that the school has ended. I felt a lump in my throat. Criminey! I have to

meet HER. I need to go fast! Arnold was heading towards me. Shoot! I gotta go fast.

Arnold's P.O.V

Helga's rushing out of school fast. I tried to catch up but she was long gone. " Huff Hey! Arnold!"

I looked around and spotted Phoebe, Gerald, Rhonda, Stinky, Curly, Lila, Eugene, Harold, sheena

and Nadine. "Hey" I said. "Wilikers Arnold! What's the rush?" Stinky exclaimed. I shook my head

and said " I wanted to talk to Helga but she left on a hurry" They nodded. "Maybe she had to do

Something, Oh well, I guess she wont be coming with us" Rhonda said. "where is Sid?" Harold asked

I what if he was going to meet up with Helga? I said "sorry guys I can't come, I have to

do homework". They nodded understandingly. I looked at Phoebe and Gerald hoping that they take

the hint. And they did "Phoebe and I can't come we have a date". Hmphs and fine were heard in the

group. We watch as curly and lila held hands and left with stinky and nadine, eugene and sheena and

rhonda and Harold. Gerald faced me and asked "So what do we do?" Phoebe said "Maybe we should

go to the library and check on what really happened to Wolfgang". We agreed and was heading to the

library. I was really uneasy, The feeling that Helga's not my side and Im not sure whats happening to

her right now.

Unknown P.O.V

Dammit! I DO NOT like waiting, My patience is wearing thin. "Im here!" She says. "Your late!"

I said. Helga retorted "Well my school's far from here." I glared and said "YOU have no right to

talk back to me missy, PUNISH HER!" She looked frightened for a second but masked it and

submissively...

End of Chapter Two

please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Helga's P.O.V

I panicked when SHE said to punish me, But if I fight I'll end up getting threatened. So I had no choice

I masked my fear with an emotionless facade, I submissively did What They told me to do. I kneeled

down, The tied my Hands together at the back. I could feel the tightness of the rope in my wrists but

I paid no attention. I saw sid in one of the people in the crowd. He looked at me with disappointment.

I closed my eyes so I wont have to know what the punishment is. Then I heard HER shout "DO IT"

First I felt nothing then I felt a rope hit my back, not any ordinary rope but a whip! I bit my tongue

To refrain myself from shouting in pain. By now I have a feeling my lips are swollen from my biting.

"That's enough, I think she finally understood" SHE says. I opened my eyes. I saw some look away.

I saw some laughing and point at me. It doesn't need a Doctor to figure out the blood on the floor was

mine. My back stinged but I still stood up. They cut the rope in the wrists, I saw the burn marks at my

wrists. Criminey! I have to wear longsleeves tomorrow. "Sooo, Why did you call me here?" I asked

SHE said "Ill talk to you in private, bring along Sid with you, wait for me in the room, Everyone shows

over, you can go now." Show!? Am I some kind of entertainer!? I felt a hand at my shoulder. I winced

in pain. I glared at Sid for touching. Sid removed his black polo shirt, and made me wore it I looked

at him quizzically, He pointed at a mirror, then I saw myself. My hair was everywhere . Blood was at

my shirt, and the backs ripped due to the contact of the whip. I took it instantly and wore it. Although

It was too Big I had no choice. We waited for HER to come. In a few minutes She came in with her

Manwhore of a boyfriend. SHE bluntly asked "Are you inlove with a man name Arnold Shortman?"

I choked on my saliva and shouted "NO! Im not!" She looked at me suspiciously but let it slide. SHE

Then said "I don't want you to be in contact with your friends anymore". "WHY!?" She glared and

said "You want to end up like Wolfgang". I shut up. She smirked and said "Good, now Sid the reason

why I brought you along is I want you to make sure she fights all of them, I WANT the dark side of

Ms. Helga G. Pataki". Sid nodded. I swallowed hard. This Is not happening! Why oh why!

"You can leave now" She said. So Sid and I left. Sid asked "Let's head to my house, I don't think

your parent's would like to see their daughter covered in blood". I shrugged and followed him.

Arnold's P.O.V

Meanwhile, sigh, We have been looking for information about Wolgang for two hours and we haven't

found any clue. "Maybe we should just quit" said Gerald. Phoebe whipped her head around I thought

It would break. She said "No! Helga might be mean, sarcastic, and rude but she's always there for me

(Phoebe started tearing up, Gerald hugged her directly) I-Iwouldn't want her to get hurt and I just let it

happen". I sighed and said "How about we go to sunset arms and try finding information at the net".

They both agree and we started heading Home. When we arrived we went to my room and started

opening my computer we searched Wolfgangs family, And It was in a newspaper few years ago.

And there's a video too. "Hey guys, I think I got something"I said. Phoebe and Gerald where at my

side directly. We read it "_Wolfgang's Only son was caught with A mob of Gangsters, Night of Nov 4,_

_2000. Late evening the Family was massacred in their sleeps. The mother was raped and received a_

_gun shot between her eyes. The father Was stabbed multipls times at the abdomen and legs, and shot_

_at the chest. Their only Son Was stabbed multiple times, beaten up, and been cut to pieces. Later that_

_Morning A female middleschool student found the family dead and called the Police." _ I felt like

vomiting. I saw Phoebe run to the bathroom. I glanced up at Gerald who look rather pale. I couldn't

imagine it. What has Helga got herself in?

Helga's P.O.V

I looked around his apartment, Sid's parents were off to work. "Come here Helga, and remove your

tops, you can keep your bra on." I looked at him in embarrasement. "WHAT!?" "Noooo, I mean I'm

going to clean your wounds, you can stay over night here." I mumbled a thanks. After he cleaned my

wounds and after he Bandaged my wounds he gave me one of his shirt, and I rushed to his bathroom to

change. It seems that his shirt was big but short. It stops at my mid thigh. Sigh Beggers can't be

choosers. Sigh. I slept at his Bed, He saif He wasn't going to sleep yet. He had to finish a job. I shrug

and slept. He said he was just going to sleep at his couch. What A day! Argh! Arnold my love

I hope you understand I don't want to leave your side, but I have to, to protect you. Im sorry Please

Dont hate me my Yellow Haired Angel. And I fell into a dreamless dream.

Normal P.O.V

Phoebe was trembling with Gerald hugging her to calm her down. While Arnold was pacing back and

Forth in his room. Gerald Sighed and said "Come on Man, Calm down Stop pacing looking at you is

giving me a headache". "Sorry Gerald. It's just that. What has Helga Got herself in!?" Arnold

was practically screaming. His grandfather rushing in his room, along with Arnold's grandmother.

Phil asked "What's going on, Arnold?" Arnold sighed and said "It's just that we saw the news about

The death of The Wolfgang family". Phil said " I remember that, The one who found them was that

girl with the one brow". Arnold literally jumped and asked "Helga!? was the one who found them!?"

Phil said " Oh right, she's your friend I forgot, hehe". Phil and His wife left the room. Phoebe's phone

Vibrated and someone was calling. Phoebe answered it "Hello?" , "Oh no, sorry she's not with me,

Maybe she went to sleep over at a friends place, yes I will call her., Okay goodbye". Gerald asked

"Who was that _Kirei_?" Phoebe looked at Gerald to Arnold worriedly and said "It was Olga, Apparently

Helga is still not home." Arnold said "Huh? She left earlier than all of us". "I'll try calling her" Said

Phoebe. "_Hello?" _Helga answered her phone groggily. Phoebe exclaimed "Helga! Where have you

been ?Your sister's worried" "_Oh let her worry, Im sleeping over at a friends house."_ "That's what I

Told her, where are you?" "_Im at Sids place, (yawn) I got to go Im really tired"._ "Okay, bye".

Arnold asked "What did she say?" Phoebe said "She said she's sleeping over at sid's". Arnold fumed

With jealousy but Asked "Why at HIS house? If she didn't feel like staying at her place. She's Always

Welcome HERE". Gerald snickered. Phoebe looked at her boyfriend questioningly and asked " why

Are you laughing?" Gerald said "Because _Kirei_, Im watching my bestfriend get jealous" Arnold glared

And sighed. "It's getting late, We have classes tomorrow. We gotta go" Said Gerald. Arnold gave them

a smile and said "Ok, Goodnight thanks for the help". Phoebe said "Your not the only one worried of

her, we'll solve this together". "Yeah man, bros always stick together". Exclaimed Gerald.

Arnold's P.O.V

They Left and now Im alone, Sigh, Helga. What's going on? Why don't you tells us? Please I want to

Help. I really do Love you Helga. Sigh And fell in a Dreamless Dream.

MEANWHILE

Sid's P.O.V

Hmph. Those bastards. I puffed another smoke. Sigh just finished my job. I left and walked home.

My phone ringed I answered "Hello?" "Yeah Job finished". "Don't Worry I didn't kill him, only enough

To need medical attention, I already called the ambulance and left anonymous". "Yeah, bye". Sigh

This is for your own good Helga, We don't need another one dead.

Unknown's P.O.V

Good Sid's Finished with his Job. Now HELGA G. PATAKI. How will You Solve this. (grins evilly)

Let the Show Begin

End Of Chapter Three

Please Review! :3

And what do you think of the story so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Clarkieexsmiley: Okie Dokie, Ill do my best. :) Im sorry If Im I kinda end up confusing you. Didn't

realize it was hard. Hope you still review and read more. After I update more

Chapters. :D

Chapter Three

Normal P.O.V

Around One am in the morning, Helga heard the door of sid's room open and close. She looked up

To see Sid Dressing up his wound in his left thigh. Helga shot up from The bed and rushed to Sid.

"What the hell happen?" Helga asked. Sid taking his cigar out of his pocket, smirked and said

"I just had some errands to do for our _Master_". Sid emphasizing the word master grudgingly.

Helga looked at Sid and asked "What did she ask you to do?". Sid said "It's not that important, So

No need to worry about anything". Helga looked at sid with the 'I don't believe you but Ill let you

go for now' look. Sid smiled indicating he understood. "You should go sleep in your bed,Sid". Helga

Exclaimed. Sid shook his head and said "No need to bother, your wounds are far more worse than

mine, you should sleep in my bed." "Nah, I don't feel like sleeping anymore anyway, Ill just walk

around the street, I need some air". Exclaimed Helga. Sid said "But it's late, It can be dangerous".

Helga laughed sarcastically and said "What's worse than Working for The _Master?"._ Sid sighed and

said "You have a point, but Come back early". Helga nodded meaning she understood. Sid gave

Helga one of his shirt. Helga catching the shirt, run to the bathroom, to change.

-At the same time but at Arnold's Place-

-Arnold's Dream-

_Arnold was in a very familiar place, But Arnold can't seem to Pinpoint where THIS was. He kept _

_walking till he reached A door, He felt that he shouldn't open the door, because somehow he knew_

_It was a bad Idea. But he turned around and tried another path, until he heard crying at the other_

_side of the Door. Arnold got curious and went closer to the Door and knocked it. Arnold said "Hello?_

_Is anybody there?". "G-Go away! I don't need you! Im perfectly C-Capable of Handling things by_

_myself!" screamed the sobbing voice from the other side of the door. Arnold Shook his head and_

_said "Maybe you can handle it, But everyone sometimes need a helping hand, I have a Very close_

_Friend, She's noisy, She's very stubborn, Rude, Sarcastic, HardHeaded and acts like She has no _

_weakness, But I won't be fooled, She's Human too, and she needs help like everyone. (softlaugh)_

_She is very precious to me, and I'd do anything to have her". The voice on the other side said_

"_Y-you care A-About her that much?" Arnold nodded furiously and then remembered the person_

_he is talking to can't see him and so he said a simple "yes". The person on the other side laughed_

_softly and said "She's lucky to have someone like you, I wish Someone would care for me like how_

_you care for her". "I might not ba able to care for you like how much I care for her, But I care about_

_All my friends, You want to be my friend?" Asked Arnold. "N-No One wants to be my friend, Im a_

_Bad person". The voice on the other room shrieked. "I don't believe anyone's bad, just confused,_

_sad, and Lonely, So how about it, wanna be my friend?" Arnold asked happily. The other voice _

_Didn't Arnold Whipped his head towards the Door when he heard a Pained scream as _

_if the person on the other side was being tortured. Arnold Frantically, banged the door, for some _

_reason, He felt as if the person he was talking to was someone very important to him. He heard_

_A scream, It was clear now, It was a female's voice. She screamed "ARNOLD HELP!". And there_

_He instantly knew who it was. Arnold continuosly banged the door even harder and louder. He_

_Screamed "HELGA!" And he heard a gun shot at the other side and silence, then laughter _

_erupted in the other room. He looked around and saw helga, smiling but the tears in his cheeks_

_says otherwise and her eyes was sad, She whispered "Im sorry, I love you Arnold, Goodbye"._

_And with that She slowly disappeared. Arnold screamed and cried "NO! HELGA WAIT! DON'T LEAVE_

_I LOVE YOU!" _

-End Of Arnold's Dream-

Arnold Woke up from his boarder mates all at his side, everyone was looking worriedly at him, and

his grandfather was shaking him. "Grandpa? Why's everyone here?" Asked Arnold. His Grandfather

said "You woke everyone up With your shouting." suzie then said "You were shouting, and crying

and begging, you kept thrashing in your bed, we got worried, we all came up, your grandfather kept

shaking you to wake up, but you wouldn't wake up, we got worried". Arnold nodded understandingly

now noticing, that he was indeed crying and said "Im sorry to Worry everyone, I just had a bad

dream". His grandfather 'Phil' Said "About A girl name Helga?". At the mention of Helga's name

Arnold turned bright but instantly paled when he started remembering his dream. Arnold weakly

smiled and said "Yeah, something like that Grandpa". "Want to talk about it?" Asked Phil. Arnold

shook his head and said "It's okay, Ill just get some fresh air outside". Phil asked "Alirght, But Don't

Go out too far from sunset arms, It's still evening, There are gangsters out". "I will Grandpa" Said

Arnold. Then Everyone went back to their rooms to get back to sleep, Except for Arnold who took his

Jacket, and started walking out of his home.

-Meanwhile at the same time At Geralds home-

Gerald was having a good dream about Him getting in NBA. Until it was interupted by a phone

ringing, He groggily answered "Hello?", _"G-Gerald? Did I wake you up?", _Gerald instantly stood up

from his bed when he heard his Girlfriend crying. "Kirei? Why are you crying?", _"I-I couldn't sleep_

_I'm so worried of H-Helga"._ "I see, you want me to sneak in your room, and hug you? I'm fine with

that as long as you stop crying my kirei" answered Gerald. _" I-Im actually outside, I needed fresh_

_air". _Gerald shouted/whispered "OUTSIDE!? Kirei! It's dangerous outside! What if something bad

happens? Where are you? Ill get you". "_I-Im in Kyaaa!" _"Kirei!" "_toot, toot, toot" _" Dammit!"

Geral was in a Panic frenzy, His Girlfriend was somewhere outside at night, And something bad might

have happen to her. He took his phone out and called his bestfriend "_Hello?" _"Arnold, It's me, Did I

wake you up?" "_No, I'm outside anyway, Im getting some air." "_Arnold! Can we meet up somewhere

It's phoebe" Gerald said panickingly making Arnold Worried _"What happened to Phoebe?" "_Ill explain

later, Lets meet up at the park now, Pronto!" _"Alright". _Gerald rushed out of his house to meet his

Bestfriend.

-Meanwhile With Helga-

Helga was walking around, slowly. Her back still stinged with pain, and she bit her lips to prevent a

whimper from her mouth. She thought she had enough walking when she heard A painful help

She rushed to the sound, she was met up with the sight of...

-Meanwhile Arnold and Gerald was meeting-

"Gerald!" Shouted Arnold. "We gotta find her, man!" Said Gerald to panicky for his own opinion.

Arnold looked at Gerald and said "What happened Gerald? You didn't tell me what's going on, What

happened to phoebe?" Gerald cried out "She couldn't sleep cause she was worried of Pataki, So she

sneaked out of her home, to get some fresh air, I asked her where she was, But before she could

answer I heard her shout and the line went dead". Arnold said "We have to calm down, if we want

to find her, She must not have gone too far from her home". Gerald Nodded because he felt he cant

relly on his voice. Both started looking for Phoebe. They were in an alley, when they heard a Help.

They rushed to where the sound was coming...

End of Chapter 4

Please Reviewwww

Did I lessen the confusion Or did I make it more confusing?

Q:What do you guys think happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Normal P.O.V

-At Arnold and Gerald-

Arnold and Gerald was running to the source of the problem, They saw Lila Sawyer at the ground

bleeding profusely. Arnold rushed to her side while shouting her name. Gerald was also rushing to

her other side. "What happened Lila?"Asked Arnold. "I-I was (cough- cough) heading home when a

man attacked me from behind. I didn't see, I was ever so scared. He beat me up and left".Cried Lila

Gerald then spoke saying "Hey Arnold call for an ambulance". Arnold nodded and went a little distance

to call for an ambulance. They were now waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

-Helga's surrounding-

Helga was running, Ignoring the pain of her back. She had a bad feeling, she was getting closer and she

saw a girl being surrounded by three guys, Helga only knew one way to save the girl and it was to fight

Helga run and punched the guy who seemed to try kissing the girl. "Hey Bucko! Step away from the

Gal!" Shouted Helga, placing herself in between the girl and the Guys. "Helga?" asked the girl. Helga

Looked at her back for a few seconds before answering "Phoebe? What are you doing here outside?"

"I should be asking you that" Exclaimed Phoebe. Helga looked at the guys and knew She cant fight

While protect Phoebe. Helga whispered to Phobe "Phoebe, When I push them three, I want you to run

and don't look back". "What about you?" asked Phoebe Helga shook her head and said "Don't mind me

, just get yourself to safety". "Im not going to leave you!"Shouted Phoebe. Helga smiled and said

"How about you run, and call for help?" Phoebe nodded. Helga whispered "In the count of three".

They silently counted to three, and Helga pushed herself to the guys who tumbled on the floor with her

Helga shouted "GO!". Phoebe run, One of the guys said "She saw our face! Get her!" Helga stood up

and smirked and said "If you can pass through me". The three men laughed and suddenly one of the

guys rushed to Helga and attempted to punch her. She lowered her body and jabbed the guy in the shin.

-While Helga was fighting the three guys, Phoebe was running for help-

Phoebe was crying, Everyone has been sleeping. She kept running and shouting for Help till an

ambulance run past her, She run after it and followed it, thinking that they could help. She saw the

ambulance stop and she was about to shout for help when she saw her boyfriend and his Bestfriend.

And a bleeding Lila being placed in the ambulance. Phoebe shouted "GERALD!? ARNOLD!?"

-At Arnold and Gerald's surrounding-

Gerald kept cursing "Shit! Dammit! What If Phoebe got hurt too!?" . Arnold was worried but he

has to calm down because his besfriend was going crazy for both of them. "Hey! Look I think thats the

Ambulance". The nurse rushed to them and said "What happened?" Gerald shook his head and said

"We don't know we found her here". Arnold asked "Will she be fine?" The nurse checked and said

"She will when She gets to the hospital, She lost a lot of blood, and she's unconcious". "GERALD!?

ARNOLD!?" Both guys looked at the side to see Phoebe. Gerald run to Phoebe and hugged her, tears

were threatening to fall from Geralds eyes.

-Arnold,Gerald and Phoebe's Perspective-

Gerald said "Kirei! I thought you were attacked Like Lila!" Phoebe asked "Lila was attacked too!?"

Arnold nodded. Phoebe looked at Arnold then remembered. Phoebe cried out "I was! But Helga saved

me, they were three guys! She let me escape to get help! Oh no! Helga! We gotta save her!" Hearing

this. Arnold Paled and panicked. HIS Helga was in trouble. Gerald looked at Arnold and saw the worry

Arnold shouted "WE gotta go get her! Lead us to her Phoebe". Phoebe nodded and run, both guys

following after her. While Arnold Thinking **please dont let her be hurt, I dont want to lose her**.

-While the three are running to save Helga, Helga was in a tight spot-

Helga's mouth was bleeding, She had bruises in her arms and Legs, She has brought down two guys,

And one who was smirking at her, Twice bigger than the guys she was fighting awhile ago, She had no

more strenth to fight, bu she had to or she'll be killed. And She knew it. "What's wrong girly? Tired?"

The Man mocked. "Yeah by Looking at your ugly face" Helga spat angrily. The guy run to her.

Helga didn't have time to dodge and was suddenly pinned to the wall. The man trapped her hands and

legs, so she couldn't fight back. The man smirked sadistically and whispered to her ear "I LIKE Feisty

women". Helga had to hold herself from rolling her eyes. Helga said "Let go of me you fucking creep!"

Laughter was erupted from the man as he suddenly leaned closer. Helga felt wet lips hit her neck and

started sucking on her neck. She got scared. This man was going to rape her. She closed her eyes

suddenly The man was thrown aside to the floor, and a blonde guy went on top of the guy and started

Punching him, and kicking him, repeatedly every blow stronger than the one before. Helga slumped

down and Someone went to her side "Helga? Are you alright?" Helga watched as a dark guy was trying

to stop his friend from killing the guy. "Arnold?" Whispered Helga.

-Arnold,Gerald, and Phoebe's Perspective-

Arnold was Getting scared by the minute, A lot of questions went to his head, What if they didn't get

there in time? What if She was Raped? Arnold Felt Anger in him at the idea another guy touching HIS.

"Let go of me you fucking creep!" Was heard and Arnold Recognized the voice, He rushed past Gerald

and Phoebe, And What He saw got him more angry, HIS beloved Helga was pinned, and being

sexually harrased. He run and punched the guy. Arnold then Went on top of him and kept punching

and kicking, He DESPICED this man to a full extent, He Touched what was HIS. Arnold felt Gerald

Tried to pry him off before Arnold might kill Arnold was so MAD. Phoebe rushed to when

she saw Helga at the ground brusied and beaten. Phoebe kept crying and shaking Helga, But Helga was

staring at Arnold and she said "Arnold?"

-Everyone's Perspective-

Arnold Didn't stop and hearing Helga's voice sounding so vulnerable, made him more angry. He

punched the guy harder. And Gerald Panicked. He couldn't Stop Arnold. Gerald was getting worried

what if his bestfriend end up killing someone. Gerald turned to Phoebe and said "Kirei! I can't stop him

!". Phoebe looked shocked then said "Helga! Snap out of it! Stop Arnold! He might kill the guy!"

Helga snapped from her daze and run to hug Arnold, She whispered to Arnold "Arnold, Calm Down,

Im fine". Arnold stopped the beating. Gerald went to Phoebe and both called for police. Arnold looked

at Helga and tears went down his face. Helga looked at Arnold and hugged him more tight, Arnold

hugged back. "Come down, Arnold".Helga said "What wouldve happen if I was late!?" Said Arnold

"But you still got in time, right football head?" Helga grinned, Arnold couldn't help but smile at her.

Helga smiled implementing that she was thankful. Arnold said "Helga, lets go to my place and clean

your wounds, Gerald and Phoebe you two should come to sunset arms after, alright?". Both smiled,

Gerald asked "What about Phoebe? If her Parents found out she's not home?" "Ill just say that she was

with me." Helga answered. The four waited for the police, When the police arrived, they took the three

guys, and explained what happened. After the Police left, The four headed to Arnold's Home.

* * *

End of chapter Five

Please Review.

And what did you guys think?

Better or Worse?


	6. Chapter 6

Conor Dachisen :Ok, Thank you. Ill try updating more, and Ill try to make it easier. :)

Nep2uune : confusing from the start, but I promise, in the following chapters will explain everything

Mokichan2 : Okie Dokie, Thank you. Ill Do my best :D

-At SunSet Arms-

Normal P.O.V

The group of teenagers were all at The room of Arnold. Helga was screaming and was being circled

by three of her friends. "Come on, Pataki! We haven't have all day!" Shouted Gerald. "Fuck off Tall

hair boy!". Screamed Helga. Phoebe looked at the exchange of prophanities between her bestfriend

and Boyfriend and said "Please Helga, Your wounded, We need to Clean them up, so They wouldn't

go worse". "Criminey Phoebe! I already said just give me the First aid kit and Ill handle it myself".

Frustrated Helga. Arnold worriedly said "No,We have to see and check if your wounds if they need

stitches, and how Bad they are". "Then how come three of you are the one treating me!?" Screamed

Helga. Gerald Sighed and shook his head and said "So It's fine with you if it's only one person who

will help you treat your wounds?". Helga said "That's better than all three of you, Hair boy!". Arnold

Said "Ok, Then Phoebe will Treat your wounds while Gerald and I Wait downstairs, Fine with you?"

"That's the most smartest thing you ever said Football head". Helga Smirked. The guys were about

to leave, when Helga remembered (The Bold letters are thoughts) that she got treated earlier by sid

Helga thought **Oh no! If Phoebe helps me treat my wounds she's going to worry and then**

**Football head and Hair boy will find out, and Phoebe might not remove me from her eye**

**sight. Think Helga, Think! I got it!** "NO!" Helga screamed. Stopping the boys in midway to the

door. "What is it Helga?" asked Phoebe. "Is it fine if Hair boy treat my wounds?" Asked Helga.

"What!? Why me!?" screamed Gerald. Helga sighed and said "It can't be Pheeb, She'll faint from

the sight and Arnold will start worrying too much". The three weighed the options. Gerald looked at

His girlfriend who was giving him a Puppy pout. Gerald sighed and said "Fine" Phoebe silently

cheered. Arnold Smiled thankfully. And Helga sighed in Relief. Gerald said "Yeah, Yeah, Get out both

of you, so This can finish earlier". So both obeyed and went out. That left Helga and Gerald alone in

The room, "Where's the first aid kit?" Asked Gerald. "In the bathroom, Hair boy" Taunted Helga.

Gerald sighed in frustration and headed to the bathroom.

-Phoebe and Arnold's Perspective-

Arnold sighed and slumped down in the couch. He buried his face in his hands. Phoebe wnet closer

and asked "Are you alright, Arnold?" , "Im sooooooooo fine, Lila is hurt and is in the hospital, And

Helga is injured and is being cured by my bestfriend, And I'm so perfectly fine that She got hurt And

I got there late to prevent her from getting this hurt!" Snapped Arnold. Phoebe stepped back in

schock from the outburst of Arnold, It was not Arnold. Arnold sensing the tense atmosphere loooked

at Phoebe's shocked face and so he sighed and apologized "Im sorry Phoebe, I didn't know where

that came from, It's just that, It's hard to learn you couldve done something ad prevent people you

care about from getting hurt and Argh! Its complicated". Phoebe sat beside Arnold and patted his

back and said "You don't need to apologize Arnold, It's like were all riding on an emotional coaster

but don't worry it'll get better". They both smiled and watched tv while waiting for Gerald and Helga

to finish.

-Helga and Geralds Perspective-

Gerald was already treating the wounds of Helga in the Arms and legs. Gerald said "Done!" He

Patted Helga's Back causing Helga to flinch from pain. Gerald said "I didn't know you got hurt in the

back too, Come on, Let's finish everything up, Lift your shirt, so I can see your wounds there". "no"

said Helga. "Come on Pataki! I don't want getting scolded by those two worrywarts!" said Gerald.

"Just lie then" Said Helga. "NO! When those two find out your hurt and I didn't treat it Ill be killed!"

shouted Gerald. Both teens fought and Gerald was trying to Pin her down to get her to check on her

wounds. Successfully, Gerald was able to pull her shirt up but instead of seeing a bleeding or at least

bruising back He saw a bandaged up back and by the looks of it, It has half covered blood on it.

"Did you get into a fight before the incident?" asked Gerald. "None of your business, Bucko!" Said

Helga. Helga Paled and thought** Shit! He Foun out! What to do!? Dammit! Why does this have**

**to happen to me!? I can't believe I'll be doing this. ** Gerald's eyes narrowed and looked at her

suspiciously and said "If you don't tell me, Then Ill just have to ask Arnold or Phoebe, If they might

know.** Crap! Ill be found out! **Thought Helga. "Fine, I got into a fight, You better not tell anyone"

said Helga. "What If I want to tell My girlfriend and Bestfriend?" Challenged Gerald. Helga Went

closer to Gerald and whispered in his ear, "_You wouldn't want Phoebe to get hurt and worried, _

_Remember, She went out and got into trouble because she was worried of Me, What happens if she_

_finds out and get into trouble again? Hm? And Your Bestfriend ARNOLD, Is a worrywart and If he _

_ends up following me, He might end up like me, or even worse DEAD. You wouldn't want that right_

_Hair boy? The better you act dumb the safer you and the people you care about get. Intendio Hair_

_boy?"_ Gerald paled and nodded and said "So that's the reason why you asked me to treat you and

not Phoebe or Arnold, What have you got yourself in Pataki?". "Mind your own bussiness" Said

Helga. "One way or another THEY will find out"Said Gerald. Helga said "You will tell them? And let

them get hurt?" Gerald said "Don't worry I won't tell them because I want to protect them". Helga

smirked and said "Good, you better make sure Hair boy!" Helga walked out of the door and went

downstairs, Gerald sat at the bed of Arnold, thinking What has happened to Pataki, the Gal who His

Bestfriend is inlove with. With a sigh of Surrender, He trudged downstairs and was bombarded with

thank you's from his bestfriend and Girlfriend. But guilt eating him up.

-Everyone's Perspective-

"Well, It's already four in the morning, We got to go home and change and get ready for school,

cause im sure as hell, wouldnt be able to sleep after what has happened tonight"Exclaimed Gerald.

Arnold said "Helga you'll go home too?" Helga shook her head and said "Nah, I think Ill go back to

sid's, Bob and Miriam and Olga might bombard me with questions about what the hell happened to

me". Arnold didn't like the Idea of Helga going back there. "How about stay here? Your already here

anyway, and school's closer too, You can rest and Ill just wake you up if school starts". Suggested

Arnold. Helga shrugged and said "Whatever suits you football head, as long as I can borrow Your

clothes, I can't go to school with Sid's shirt being bloody and all". Arnold mentally fumed in anger

now realizing that Helga was wearing a big males shirt, but wasn't long enough in his own opinion

since its stopping in her mid thigh. Arnold nodded and went to get his skinny pants and shirt, and

gave it to Helga. Helga went to the bathroom, to change. Arnold turned to Gerald and Phoebe and

said "How about the two of you? You want to stay here too? You can borrow my clothes, so you can

rest". Gerald said "Nah! I got to bring _Kirei _back to her home and tell her parents she was with us".

Phoebe said "I agree with Gerald". Gerald smirked and said "This way People can get more info about

Wolfgang, or might not be able to get anything but a heart". Phoebe giggled at the statement, and

Arnold Blushing redder than a tomato. Both left after that. Helga went out of the bathroom,

wearing Arnold's Skinny jeans as if its baggy pants, and long sleeves white long enough to cover her

hands till her fingertips. "Hey! Football head, where's pheebs and Hair boy?" Asked Helga. Arnold

turned around to look at her and blushed then said "They went home". "Your sick or something?"

Arnold shook his head and said "Here lie on my bed, Ill just wake you up when it's time to leave".

Helga nodded and proceeded to lie down and in a few minutes, was already asleep. Arnold smiled to

himself as he watches her sleep. He starts playing with her hair in his hands, and slowly kisses it,

After checking if Helga was awake and finds that she is still sleeping, causing him go get a little more

confident and kisses her in the cheeks then checked again if she has woken up from the impact, but

still finds her asleep, kissed her in the lips, He felt Helga's mouth twitched, and stood up, scared that

Helga migh have woken up and hit him. But what he saw made him blush and smile, There he saw

a sleeping Helga smiling, Helga sighed in her sleep and said "Thank you Arnold". Arnold sat beside

her again, and said "I love you". And fell asleep beside her too.

-Gerald and Phoebe's Perspective-

As Gerald and Phoebe was heading to Phoebe's home, Phoebe couldn't help but notice that her

boyfriend was being too quiet and instantly knew something was wrong. "Is something wrong?Asked

Phoebe, Gerald shook his head as if he just got out of a trance and smiled at Phoebe and said

"Everythings fine _Kirei_, Just tired from today's events". Phoebe nodded understandingly. When they

arrived at Phoebe's home, they were lucky to find out that Phoebe's parent's where still asleep, So

Gerald gave Phoebe a quick kiss and an Exchange of I love you's was heard. And Gerald then went

headed to his own home, Guilt surfacing for lying to his girlfriend again, by not telling about the

little exchange of Helga and his about the injury at his back. Upon arriving at his home, He slept

directly.

End of Chapter six

Hope you liked it. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

To everybody: Im so sorry about the mistake in chapter six, where in I kinda mixed up the file and end

up uploading chapter five all over again, But Ive corrected it already, Hope you liked it.

Chapter Seven

Normal P.O.V

It was around 6 am when Arnold Woke up, He was expecting Helga to still be sleeping in his bed, but

sadly found his side empty. Arnold stood up and looked for her Hoping she would still be in the

apartment, sadly she left, making Arnold feel as if he was used. He got ready for school and went down

to eat breakfast. "Hey Shortman!"Greeted Phil. "Hey Grandpa", "Why the sad face Shortman?" asked

Phil. Arnold looked at his Grandfather and back to playing with his food and said "It's nothin Grandpa"

"Oh! By the way Shortman, Your friend, Helga, told me to tell you that Sorry She couldn't wait till you

woke up, she said she still needed to do something before she goes to school, But she's hoping you both

could go to school the same time, She'll be in the Cafe right in the corner, to wait for you. And that she

borrowed some of your clothes again to change". Said Phil. Arnold stood up and shouted a thanks to

his Grandfather and rushed to the cafe, and like miracle Helga was there waiting for him, She was

wearing his Big sleeveless button up polo color sky blue, that stopped in her mid thigh. She had a lot

of bandages in her body, one in her right thigh and one in her left ankles. In her Arms and hands were

also bandaged, He left upper arm was covered with bandages but stopped above the elbow. She had a

small purple bruise at her right wrist, But to Arnold She was still as beautiful as Real live Angels,

Arnold thought if there was a real Angel , Helga would have been one of them. "Take a picture, It will

last longer" Said Helga. Arnold Blushed realizing he was caught at staring. "Im sorry, Good morning

Helga".Smiled Arnold. Helga smiled a little and said "Morning to you too Football head". They were

heading to school, but Arnold can't stop but look at the guys that pass them look at Helga from top to

bottom andlingers a little in the legs as if she was some sort of candy. Arnold looked at what he wore

He was wearing a dark blue Pants with red sneaker shoes, Along with his red Muscle shirt and his

jacket. "Helga, want to wear my jacket?"asked Arnold. "Nah, Im fine"said Helga. But Arnold kept

insisting till Helga snapped. "Criminey Football head! If I weark the jacket will you shut up!?"

Arnold removed his jacket and gave it to her and said "Yup". Helga sighed in frustration but still wore

it. Arnold looked at Helga now wearing his jacket, His jacket has gone just half an inch above her legs.

And hid her arms and some of her skin in her legs, he smiled to himself in satisfaction and contentment

Helga and Arnold Met up with the gang. Rhonda said "OH! There's the two of them." Everyone

greeted there good mornings, and started talking about Lila. Rhonda said "Like Oh my Gosh! It was in

the news this morning, Was it true, Gerald? Arnold? You guys saved her?" Gerald said "We found her".

Everyone then stared at Helga. Helga snapped "What!?" Stinky said "Wilikers Helga! Isn't that Arnold

's clothes your wearing?" Sheena said "Yeah, and both of you came here at the same time". Everyone

had big smiles in theie faces, except for Gerald and Phoebe who was laughing at side, and Arnold and

Helga was blushing. Arnold then shook his head and said "nothing happened". Causing everyone in the

group to laugh or even laugh harder. Causing Helga to blush more. Helga then said "Shut up all of you

before I let you guys taste Ol' Betsy!". Everyone stopped. They kept walking till they stopped at Helga

locker, since she had to get something. A letter from it fell, and she took it and read it and hid it in her

pocket before anyone noticed, while everyone was distracted about going to the hospital to visit lila,

Helga tried to act normal, but Her hands formed into a fist to control her anger from the letter. Sadly for

her, Gerald, Phoebe, and Arnold saw her with a letter and read it and got mad. Helga then said "I gotta

go!" And rushed out. "I need to go somewhere too" said Arnold and followed Helga. While Gerald and

Phoebe made an excuse and too followed Arnold. The gang looked at each other and shrugged.

-Helga's Perspective-

Helga cursed and cursed again. Anger was filling her, She remembered what was written in the letter.

"_The consequence of having friends, is that you never know when they'll be gone,The consequence of_

_having enemies is that YOU can be the one to make them disappear. Your friend Lila, is such a _

_beautiful girl, I wouldn't want to see her in a coffin, or maybe that boy who looked like a football or_

_the chocolate boy or the Japanese cutie. WATCH OUT dont make me angry". _Helga spotted sid at

the back of the school and lunged at him, Sid not aware of being attacked got pinned at the ground,

Helga being on top and punched him again and again.

-Arnold,Phoebe and Gerald's perspective-

Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe, met up and hid behind the dumpster where they could hear and see Helga

and Sid fighting. "What do you think did sid do?"asked Gerald. "It's must have been something about

the letter she got".said Arnold.

-Helga and sid's perspective-

Sid shouted "What the hell Helga!". "What the fuck did you do to Lila!?"screamed Helga. Sid

laughed and said "By the looks of it, youve seen the letter, but too bad, because I was only ordered to

pass on the letter, I didn't do anything to lila". "then who fucking did!?"screamed Helga. "Curly did".

Said Sid. Helga stopped punching and just stood on top of him and said "impossible! Curly and Lila

are dating!?". Sid smirked "But curly is one of us, He doesn't even love her to begin with". Helga was

getting irritated every second. She couldn't believe what's going on, she knew what she had to do.

Helga sighed and said "What do I have to do to make HER stop hurting my friends?" Sid smiled

evilly and whispered _"Get Lila and Arnold together as a couple"._ Helga stood up and jusst

stared at the ground. Sid stood up and said "what's your answer?" Helga said "Ill do it". Sid smiled and

said "Good" and left. Leaving Helga to wait for him to leave then broke down into tears.

-Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold's Perspective-

Arnold Felt like he was being torn to shred, seeing the person he loved cry, and he can't even go near to

comfort because He knew if he does that she'll find out they were spying and will get mad at them.

"Curly Beat up Lila!? the fuck man!"exclaimed Gerald hugging his girlfriend who was crying due to

the sadness of her bestfriend. "We got to investigate more, Somethings not right, all we know is a gang

killed the family of wolfgang, A gang, WE think is where He used to be in, and now curly,sid and

HELGA is in, and by the looks of it, Helga isn't into this gang thing"said Arnold. "Maybe she's being

Threatened"suggested Phoebe. Gerald wanted to say that she was correct, but if he says it, They worry

and get hurt so he just looked away. Arnold saw guilt in his bestfriend's eyes, but was to hurt because

of Helga to care.

End of Chapter 6

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Helga has relaxed and stood up, She knew that her eyes were puffy due to crying, But she was strong

and she wouldn't let anyone in and break her pride, She had tto protect her friends. Arnold, Gerald and

Phoebe acted as if they just arrived where Helga was resting. "Um, Hey Helga!"smiled Phoebe, Gerald

knew, His Girlfriend was acting, And by the looks of his Bestfriend he wasn't going to say anything

scared he might lash out, and cause Arnold and Helga to fight. "Hey Pheebs"Said Helga. "Are you

coming with us to visiting Lila?"asked Phoebe. Helga said "Sure". And so they all headed to their

Class, and planned that they were to meet at the front of the school to go visit Lila.

* * *

Class went by in a blur, Arnold Giving Glances to Helga worriedly, Helga who seems to be in Deep

thought, while Phoebe was looking between his Bestfriend and Boyfriend, sadly, Since both are in

deep thought. Gerald who is in deep thought, contemplating on wether he should tell his Bestfriend and

girlfriend. The next class, was science and they were told to find partners. Gerald stood up and headed

to Phoebe, Arnold doing the same Went to the side of Helga, Who doesn't seem to mind if He was her

partner. "Hey Helga". "Hey football head". "Wanna be partners?" "Do I have a choice? Pheebs isnt

here". Arnold Just smiled. After that everyone went to their different classes. And soon after School

has finished.

-School Ended-

Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe were with Rhonda,Sheena,Nadine,Eugene,Harold, and stinky. They

were all heading to the hospital to where Lila was staying. Upon reaching to Lila's room. "It's ever so

nice of all of you to visit me"Smile Lila. "Of course, Were your friends"Said Nadine. "What happened?

?"asked Harold. Rhonda hit Harold in the head but didn't say anything because she was curious

's smile vanished and said "I was heading home when I was attacked from the back, I couldn't see who

it was since it was dark".They all nodded in understanding except for Helga. Helga said "Everyone out,

and buy lila something to eat". "What? Why can't one person just do it?"whined Gerald. "Because ol'

bestsy said so".said Helga. Not wanting to be punched they all went held gerald and phoebe

's arms, and made a signal indicating them to be quiet and to listen.

-Helga and Lila-

"Cough it up miss perfect" "What ever do you mean Helga?" "Don't act dumb, you knew it was Curly

who beat you up, Why lie?" "I don't know what you talking about?" "Your protecting curly,Tell me".

Lila sighed and said "Well I heard sid and curly fighting about me. Sid said curly had to stay away from

me, Curly said he didn't love me, Sid said if He really did not love me He should beat me up". Lila

looked at Helga, Helga looked uncomfortable, lila continued and said "After that I thought he'd beat me

up, but it never came, I went to his home, but his Parents said he went somewhere, I kept looking for

him till I saw him and Sid fighting, I hid. Sid was then answering someone from the phone and left.

I went to curly, Curly shouted at me for being here late at night, But I couldn't leave him, Then I told

him that I love him, but He has to beat me up to save himself. He got mad and told me to go home, but

I didn't listen, I saw three guys and let them beat me up. I went to curly after getting beaten up and

hugged him, he cried because I let myself get hurt, but I heard the ambulance to save him, I run till I

collapsed and thats when Arnold and Gerald saved me". Helga didn't say anything just stared at her.

-Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald-

"What The fuck man!"said Gerald, "What is going on?"asked phoebe. "Gerald, Phoebe calm down

We'll find a way"said Arnold but he felt as if he was trying to convince himself too.

-Helga and Phoebe-

Lila then said "Please stop staring". Helga stopped and sighed "Fine, Ill explain everything to you, but

because I will be needing you in my plan,understood?" lila nodded. Helga began " There is an

organization where who is the strongest wins". Lila said "I dont understand". "Wolfgang used to be the

strongest in this town of ours, he was used to fight in an arena, where you have to kill, to live, it seems

that people like watching people kill each other". "where do you come in?" "They were thinking of

replacing him, with someone stronger and they looked". "your the strongest?" "No, Jami-o was"

"Jami-o?" "Geraldo's Older brother" "How did you defeat him?" "I threatened him of beating his

younger brother again and again".

-Phoebe,Gerald,Arnold-

"She protected my brother?"said Gerald "This must be why"cried out Phoebe. "That mean she's like

some kind of toy!? what if she dies!?"exclaimed Arnold. "Has she killed anyone?"asked phoebe.

Everyone was quiet.

-Helga and Lila-

"Have you killed anyone yet?" "I am still not allowed to join the killing, theyre waiting for me to fully

develop the intent of killing, They said I still care to much, This is where you enter, You have to date

Arnold, show everyone that Curly and everyone else that, we dont care anymore, and I will tell curly".

Lila nodded in understanding but said "But shouldnt we tell Arnold?" Helga shook his head and said

"NO".

-Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald-

"What the hell is going in!?" exclaimed Gerald "What is going on?"cried Phoebe Arnold paled and

was scared and worried for Helga,HE DIDNT know what was going on, and Helga protected the

People he cared for.

* * *

End Of chapter eight

please review


	9. Chapter 9

To everybody: I apologize about having a short chapter eight, I'm kinda enrolling for college right now.

USC TALAMBAN!WOOHOO! :)

Hahaha :) I hope I have lessen the confusion by explaining it on chapter eight. :)

* * *

Chapter nine

Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald has stood up and went at the cafeteria. To gather the information they all

had. "So what do we have?"asked Gerald. "We know that Helga Joined to protect Jami-o, the brother

of Gerald, For short she is being blackmailed, and the reason she hasn't killed yet is because they think

she's still too caring, But the thing im curious is, what does this go to do with me and Lila needing to

date?"asked Arnold. "I think I can answer that"said Phoebe. "What is it kirei?"asked Gerald. "Three

letters, FTI"answered Phoebe. "So your saying that to that organization, Arnold is the cause why Helga

wont change to an emotionless,heartless,monsterous bitch?"asked Gerald, Earning a glare from Phoebe

and a hit in the head by his bestfriend "What!?"asked Gerald while rubbing his head. "That means you

you have to pretend to like Lila, and go out with her, but not tell her that you know"said Gerald. "But

that will hurt Helga"answered Phoebe. "we have no choice"said Gerald. Arnold was quiet, He was hurt

,and sad at the idea HIS helga is in pain and sacrificing herself, his angry at himself and the organizatio

n, He was happy to hear her still being inlove with him, But pained that He has to go out with someone

and maybe even confuse Helga and eventually leave him, But then she'll turn into a heartless person the

n, Arnold stopped his thoughts and stood up imediately, Causing Gerald and Phoebe to look at him

quizzicaly, "What's wrong man?"asked Gerald. "If I ask Lila out, and she'll obviously say yes, and

Helga will eventually turn cold, Wouldn't they let her Join that fights? And she'll be killed or kill!?"

shouted Arnold. Causing people to look at their direction. "Geez Man, calm down" said Gerald.

Arnold went back to his seat. "s-so your saying that no matter what happens, the result is still the same

Helga is still going to get hurt in the end?"cried out Phoebe. Gerald was now slowly getting worried of

Helga, when he found out that she tried to save his brother. Phoebe was now crying. And Arnold hand's

was slowly clenching from anger. "Hey! What's wrong witht the three of you?"asked Helga. The Three

jumped from their seats to see Helga approaching them. "You guys that sad that Lila got hurt? Doc said

she'll be fine ya know, she'll get out in two days". They didn't say anything knowing that the problem is

not Lila but Helga. "Hey! Football head What's up with you?" Asked Helga. Arnold tried to smile and

pretend as if It's not hurting him, Its working since Helga believed him when he said he was fine, But

Phoebe and Gerald knew better. Four of them headed back to Lila's room. "Hey Lila!"said Phoebe.

Lila smiled. And everyone including the others started talking and laughing. "Im ever so hungry"said

Lila. "Hey Football head! Why don't you give Miss perfect some of your oranges?"asked Helga.

Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe knew what she was saying. "sure, Helga"answered Arnold. Giving some

to Lila, who held his hand a little too long for his liking but everyone saw and started teasing. Causing

Lila and Arnold to blush from embarrasement, Rhonda said "Hey! Lila, forgot about curly already?"

"Curly and I already broke up"sadly said Everyone started asking questions and things. "wilikers!

Arnold there's your chance"said Stinky causing everyone to laugh and Arnold blushing from

embarrasement, Arnold took a peek from his side to see Helga frown and sadness evident in her eyes

but replaced it with a smile and laughed with the others. Arnold frowned but then smiled sheepisly at

others. Then A phone rang. "Who's Phone is ringing?"asked Rhonda. "Mine, Princess"said Helga.

Helga said "Hello?" the others couldn't hear, but after Helga closed her phone. Helga said "I gotta go

now, Need to do something". "We'll go home too" answered Arnold. "You don't need to just cause Im

leaving"answered Helga. "It's okay I was going to teach Arnold and Gerald how to answer the math

assignment"asnwered Phoebe. "I have not been in class, maybe I couldd join you guys?"suggested

Lila. "Um. sure"answered Phoebe unsurely. The others left except for Arnold,Gerald, and Phoebe

since they were in the hospital room doing math.

-Meanwhile Helga-

Helga received a call after texting curly the plan. She waas heading to the hospital Curly was currently

in. "Yes miss? How can I help you?"asked the nurse. "Im looking for **Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe"**

answered Helga. The nurse smiled and said "room 315" Helga nodded and went to Room 315. "Hey

Helga" "Curly,The plans going well, In no time, They wont hurt you and the others as well". "Thank

you,But I have an unsettling problem" "and that is?"asked Helga. "Wouldn't this cause you yourself?"

"Im fine, Im strong, I don't need Arnold and the others to get hurt". "I see" "Don't worry curly I am

going to make a deal with HER tonight". Curly quirked his eyebrow and asked "whats the deal?"

"To let you go" Curly's eyes went big as if it would fall out. "Thats allowed?" "Its a give and take"

"What will happen to you?" "You dont need to know, This way when your free, You can finally be

together with miss perfect" Curly smiled and said a thanks. And few minutes after left to meet up with

their LEADER.

-Meanwhile at Lila's hospital room-

Ever since they started It has been awkward with Lila always sitting beside Arnold, Trying to get close

as possible. And FLIRTING. If Arnold was younger he wouldve thought he was in heaven but now he

just feels as if he want to vomit and all. "Um, It's getting late, we should get going"said Gerald. "can

you guys leave first? Ill catch up" said Arnold. Phoebe and Gerald knew where this was coming and

said "ok". "Did you want to say something, Arnold?"asked lila. "Well , um ,you see, You said you and

curly broke up right? Um, do you think you can be my g-girlfriend?" asked Arnold, faking his shyness

Lila grinned and said "Im ever so happy you asked!" and kissed him in the cheeks. "Bye My Arnold"

When Arnold was out of eyesight he quickly rubbed his cheeks as if it was infected. "How was it men?

Said Gerald "I have a girlfriend" said Arnold despising the idea. "Sigh, Helga is going to be in turmoil"

said Gerald. "We have to calm down and make a plan first" said Phoebe, "Lets go over to my place and

talk" said Arnold. And the three walked to sunset arms.

-Helga's-

"Where were you little missy? Asked Bob. Helga said " I went sleep over at a friends house Bob".

And went up. Helga received a message from Lila, that they are not officially a couple, knowing that

by tomorrow, Its going to be known by everyone. Helga sad and hurt but it was her plan, laid down on

her bed and cried, but she stopped crying and looked at her locket with Arnold's picture inside it.

"OH! My Arnold! Im so happy to see you finally happy, Its painful for me to give you away, But I

have no choice, I don't want them to kill you". With that she lied down and recalled what she and her

master talked about. _"I see, So you want Curly to Quit?"asked HER. "Yes, Ill handle the deal"said_

_Helga. "Fine, in a weeks top I will check, and if you prove yourself to me then I will consider. Here"_

"_What is this?" "That Pataki, Is a drug" "What does this got to do with me?" "You will be drinking_

_one pill everyday, To bring out the killing intent for the competition next week." Helga swallowed hard_

_and said "o-ok" and with that Helga left with the drugs. _

Helga is now looking at the drugs she is holding. She has hidden the others at her cabinet, and took one

for her to drink, She wanted to just lie and not drink it, but theyre not dumb to be fooled. So Helga got

water and drank the medicine.

-Sunset Arms-

"So what do we do now?"asked Gerald. "This is dangerous, we have to be careful"said Phoebe.

"First things first, We have to know who is their leader, so we could pinpoint and get HER to jail"

answered Arnold. Both nodded, "Hey! Maybe Helga's already in her house lets go and pay a visit" said

Phoebe. Arnold smiled at the idea Of helga And stood up both following suit. Upon reaching Helga's

home, They knocked and saw Bob. "Um, Hello Mr. Pataki, We came to see Helga"said Phoebe "She's

upstairs, tell her, Olga and her mom are going away for the month to bring miriam to some help, Olga

says, and Ill be gone for half the month to do some bussiness outside of hillwood"said Bob. And With

that He left. "Men, What kind of family leaves, and doesnt even tell their child, sheesh"commented

Gerald. The three of them went up and knocked on Helga's room and was answered with a "What!?"

"Its us, let us in" said Gerald. They heard the door open, and revealed Helga's room being Torn and

broken. "What happened here?"asked Arnold "None of your bussiness" snapped Helga. Phoebe told

Helga about what his Father said and helga just shrugged. Arnold noticed how stiff Helga was and

asked "Is something wrong Helga?" "Shut it Foot ball head!, Nothings wrong with me!"shouted Helga

"Helga, Did something happen?"asked Phoebe but before they could look at her. Helga lunged at

Gerald and tried to Choke him. Arnold and Phoebe rushed to Get Helga off of Gerald. After removing

her. "What the hell PATAKI!?" screamed Gerald. "All of you out" whispered Helga. "what?"asked

Arnold. Helga went nose to nose to Arnold and said "OUT!" Arnold blushed at the contact but was

worried for her. They were about to leave when Helga stumbled down. Phoebe rushing to Helga's side

and asked "Are you alright, Please dont push me away". "D-Dont come near me, please Phoebe, I just

need some rest thats all".cracked voice of Helga answered. It was obvious that she was trying to her

best not to cry. Arnold was mad, Something or someONE made HIS Helga so vulnerable that He

felt like he wanted to kill everyone. Arnold took a bold move and hugged Helga. Helga Started kicking

and punching but Stopped and started crying on Arnold's Chest. Gerald looked away couldn't bare to

see their Ex bully cry, and was comforting his crying girlfriend. After Helga calmed down she said

"Please I just need some time and space for myself, Please leave". Knowing that Helga was too weak to

fight back if they fought, They decided to Go back home. Arnold Brought Helg bride style and placed

her in her bed, and kissed her forehead and said "Everythings gonna be fine". And left. Arnold closed

the door when he heard Helga whispered "I wish". Arnold felt like crying, and felt like he wanted to

kill the person responsible to who did this to her. When they were closing in Phoebe's home, that was

when Arnold started crying and punching walls, and kicking bottles, throwing bottles causing it to

turn into pieces. Gerald and Phoebe just looked at him sadly, knowing that What is happening must be

killing Arnold inside. After Arnold stopped punching, and throwing, he Sat on the ground and cried

Phoebe started crying, but approached Arnold and said "It's okay, we'll all get through this, and We will

make sure of it". Arnold looked at Gerald and Phoebe and nodded. After Phoebe was sent home,

Gerald was sent home, then Arnold went back to Helga's to talk to her".

End of Chapter nine


	10. Chapter 10

Nep2uune: No, It's not her family she is protecting but Jamie-o. You see jamie-o was supposed to be

the one in Helga's position, but Helga knew, It will hurt Gerald, causing her bestfriend

Phoebe and Her love of her life Arnold. So She talked to Jamie-O and threatened him if

he doesnt let her beat him up, Gerald will get it. And Jamie-o is in college already, Dont

worry He will show up in a few chapters later.

To everybody: Sorry that I updated late, Because it rained the wind

Chapter Ten

Arnold Shortman Didn't know why he was now Infront of Helga Pataki's Home, Who used to be his

Personal bully, and who his ironically inlove with. He swallowed hard, and knocked on her house.

"What!?"screamed Helga. "It's me Arnold". "Didn't I tell you to leave already?" "I know, I just want

to make sure your fine". "Im fine now leave." "No" "Sigh, fine, Come in" Helga opened the door and

Arnold went in. They went to her room, That is still in a mess, then Arnold saw blood on her

shoulders it was obvious that she has scratched her shoulders till It bled. "Your bleeding" " thanks

stating the obivous" "You should clean that up" "Nah, Ill wait for it to just dry up" "No, Where's your

First aid kit, Ill clean it up" "Sigh, Its in my cabinet" Arnold mumbled an ok and looked for he first

aid kit. After quietly treating Helga's wounds. Arnold couldn't help but notice that Helga kept

gripping the bed sheet hard, and Arnold is assuming that it wasn't from the pain in her shoulders

because the pain was supposed to already subside when he placed the cream to calm the pain.

"What's wrong, Helga? Helga stiffened and said "It's nothing, Football head, Now Im fine, you can

leave now". "I told you Helga, Im not leaving till your fine". "Why do you care anyway!?" "Your my

friend, Helga". Helga stiffened at the word, 'FRIEND'. Arnold noticing it mentally kicked himself for

saying friend. "LEAVE!" "Helga" "I dont need your help, GET OUT!" Arnold hug her and whispered

"everything is going to be fine" and left. Helga was blushing from the sudden contact but had to

remind herself that Arnold asked lila out, and theyre now dating, and with that, She cried herself

to sleep. Meanwhile Arnold was running home Proud of himself to be able to hug her and express

openly, but he grimaced when he remembers, by tomorrow, the rumors about him and lila going out

He sighed and went home, not noticing how sleepy he was till he lied down on his bed.

-Next morning-

Helga woke up to feel lightheaded. She stood up and wobbled towards the stairs, Missing a step she

went stumbling down.

-Meanwhile At Arnold's-

Arnold woke up from yet another nightmare of Helga being killed this time in his dream he opened

the door, to see her at the ground. Tied and chained, bleeding profusely, but still the same shot in

the end. His nightmares has been going on for a week now, And his Grandfather has to wake him up

every time. He stood up feeling tired and absolutely heavy, but trudged to the bathroom, hoping to

see Helga at school and brighten the day.

-At Gerald's-

Gerald woke up from hearing people talking downstairs, he heard his older brother, Gerald assumed

he was going to college again, Then he remembered what happened yesterday, He flew out of his

bed and shouted "Jami-o! We need to talk!" "Does it have to be now? Im gonna be late". "Yes, Its

important". Jami-o rubbed his back of his neck and said "Change already, Ill bring you to school, we

will talk then". With that Gerald rushed up to take a bath and get ready for school.

-At Phoebe's-

Phoebe tossed and turned till she heard her alarm clock, She grumbled and stood up, She too had a

hard time sleeping, thinking about Her bestfriend sacrificing herself for The brother of her boyfriend

and then her bestfriend and her boyfriends bestfriend loves each other but can't be together, since

Phoebe's bestfriend is protecting them. She sighed and went to take a bath to get ready for school.

-At Helga's-

Helga tried standing up but she knew she couldn't. She was dizzy and her body was throbbing with

pain, She tried to reach anything to help her, then she felt her cellphone on her pajama's left

pocket. She couldn't see clearly, but just called any number.

-At Arnold's-

Arnold was done taking a bath and changing, he looked at his appearance in the mirror, He was

wearing White baggy longsleeve shirt, and a Black skinny jean, accompanied with a simple

checkered shoes. He was about to leave home when he received a call.

-At Gerald's-

Gerald and jami-o was in the car already, and a tension air filled the car. "So what did you want to

walk about?" "Ill get straight to the point but don't tell anyone I knew". Jami-o looked at his brother

sensing that the topic was important and not to be taken light, And so Jami-o nodded. "It's about

What happened to Wolfgang". Gerald could see his brother stiffen and said "What about him?"

"Why'd you lie?" Jami-o looked at his brother then back to the road and said "I had to". "Why?"

"To protect the family". "Helga replaced you" "I know, At first I didn't let her because she was only

twelve years old, But she kept insisting then she started threatening to punch the day lights out of

you again and again, I knew you could handle her, then she started threatening about telling you,

and I had to give it up". "Well, im wondering is why help you? I clearly remember her hating me to

the core". "She said something about if I get tangled with this kind of people, You'll get tangled too

and so will your bestfriend, and her bestfriend and she didn't want that to happen, She said it was

fine with her since she didn't have friends, and her family is pretty useless". "Well, right now she's in

deep shit" "Why?" "They already hurt one of our friends, who is now dating Arnold" "who knows

about Helga and this organization?" "That would be me, Phoebe and Arnold" "Bring them to our

house after school, I need to talk to the three of you". "Why?" "Just so, here's your school, get out

im gonna be late" So Gerald Went out of the car and went inside the school, but stopped half way

when his phone started ringing. He checked who was calling.

-At Phoebe's-

Phoebe was walking to the usual spot where she and Helga would meet up to go to school together,

but when she arrived she wasn't there, She waited for twenty minutes till she started getting worried

so she called Helga's phone, but It was unavailable so instead she called.

End of chapter ten

hope you liked it

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

To everybody: Hiya! :) Hope you like the story so far. Please inform me if you are confused in some

parts.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Hey! I dont know who this is, cause I just pressed any contact in my phone, But I don't like admitting

but I need help, can you come by my house? I kinda fell of the stairs and I can't seem to move them"

"_Helga!?" _"Oh, It's you Geraldo, so could you come here?" _"Argh! Fine Im coming, wait there give_

_me at least twenty minutes"_ "fine, just hurry up" And with that she closed her phone and closed her

eyes not knowing she blacked out.

-At Gerald's-

"_Hey! I dont know who this is, cause I just pressed any contact in my phone, But I don't like admitting_

_but I need help, can you come by my house? I kinda fell of the stairs and I can't seem to move them"_

"Helga?" Gerald sighed, it was only morning and he just arrived to school, to end up being called.

"_Oh, It's you Geraldo, so could you come here?"_ "Argh! Fine Im coming, wait there give

me at least twenty minutes" _"fine, just hurry up"_ . With that Gerald heard Helga's phone die, and he

run out heading to Helga's house.

-At Arnold's-

"Hello? Phoebe?" _"Hey Arnold, I'm worried about Helga, I have been waiting for her about twenty_

_minutes now, and she hasn't arrived yet, I'm worried that something might have happen". _"I see, Lets

meet up at the Front door of Helga's home and check on her" _"Okay, see you". _"See you". Arnold

run as fast as he coould at Helga's place. He was in a panicking frenzy, Arnold being an optimist would

be good about around this time, but he couldn't help but think if something has happened to Helga.

If something happened to Helga, He couldn't forgive himself.

-At Phoebe's-

"_Hello? Phoebe?"_ "Hey Arnold, I'm worried about Helga, I have been waiting for her about twenty

minutes now, and she hasn't arrived yet, I'm worried that something might have happen"._ "I see, Lets_

_meet up at the Front door of Helga's home and check on her"_ "Okay, see you"._ "See you"_. Phoebe

tried to run as fast as she can to Helga's Place, worried something might have happen.

-Helga and Gerald-

"Pataki?Where are you?" Gerald Headed toward the stairs to see her lying down on the floor, He shook

her but wouldn't wake up. "Shit" cursed Gerald. He took Helga bride style and was bringing her to her

room. When the bell rang, causing him to slip causing him and Helga to fall. Helga being on top of him

And his hands around her waist to keep getting more injured for her, Gerald noticed That she had fever

-Phoebe and Arnold-

Phoebe could see the worried and panic in Arnolds eyes, although Arnold looks calm, Looks can be

decieving. "So should we knock or ring the bell?" "We should ring the bell, That way she could hear it

clearly. DING DONG. Arnold and Phoebe heard a crash and saw an unconcious Helga on top of a

distraught Gerald. "Gerald? What are you doing here?"asked Arnold a little unsettled but reminding

himself that Gerald is his bestfriend. "Well, It seems that Pataki here wasn't feeling well, and she has a

fever by the way, then called my number and asked for help, I came here to see her unconcious and so I

was going to bring her up when I got startled with the bell, and fell". Arnold seemed displeased.

"Why did she call you? She could have called me?"said Arnold. Gerald And Phoebe sensed the

Displeasure in the voice of Arnold. Phoebe, Helped Gerald up with Helga. Gerald said "No, Its not like

that man, She just randomly called a number in her phone, she blindly chose my number". Phoebe

nodded in understanding and said "That's more like Helga" Arnold seemed to calm down. Gerald gave

Helga to Arnold, and Arnold brought Helga upstairs Bride style. "Morning Kirei, What are you doing

here?" asked Gerald as he kissed her in the lips. Phoebe smiled and said "I got worried and so I called

Arnold and came here". Gerald frowned and said "Why Arnold?" "Cause He'd Freakout when he finds

out sonething is wrong with Helga"said Phoebe. So Both Held hands and went up. "Kirei, Did you

notice some changes from Arnold?" "I wish I could say no, But sadly I have to agree, His getting more

Possessive of Helga". "This is going to get bad if it gets worse" Phoebe nodded indicating that she

agrees. And Watched as Arnold placed a hot towel in Helga's Forehead. Phoebe and Gerald Heard

Arnold saying to himself "Its gonna be fine" again and again. Gerald placed his hand on Arnold's

shoulder and said "chillax man, She'll be fine" Arnold Glared. Phoebe sensing it said "And look, she's

here with us now, at least we can keep on checking on her". Arnold understood and sat beside The

sleeping Helga. The three thought the same thing 'Were going to ditch school today'. And so they

waited For Helga to Wake up, In a few hours Helga woke up to see Arnold asleep in her side, and in

her small couch beside her cabinet was Phoebe and Gerald sleeping. Helga stood up and wobbled to

the bathroom. Arnold woke up when he felt a gush of wind in his face. He sleepily opened his eyes

to jump out of his place when he saw Helga was not in her bed. Arnold run down screaming Helga's

name as if he was shouting for Bloody Murder. Arnold Was panicking afraid as if Helga was taken

from him. Gerald and Phoebe Woke up from the screaming of Arnold. Gerald rushed to Tackle Arnold

Both boys started fightin. "Goddamit Arnold! Calm down!" "NO! I HAVE TO FIND HER!" Phoebe

was panicking she didn't know what to do. Until she heard the shower running. Phoebe said "Arnold,

calm down, Helga's just taking a bath". Arnold released Gerald and rushed inside the bathroom. Phoebe

and Gerald could hear Helga screaming "WHAT THE HELL FOOTBALL HEAD! GET OUT" "I need

to see you here" "I AM! NOW GET OUT!" With that the couple found a thud and the door banging.

Arnold was tomato red, but seemed to calm down. Phoebe said "Arnold can you wait for Helga hear

and accompany her downstairs, Gerald and I will cook brunch" Arnold nodded and sat down in the

edge of the bed. Gerald and Phoebe were in the kitchen. "Are you alright Gerald?" "yeah, but sheesh

what's going on with Arnold?" "I think this is getting out of hand, His really scared, With his attitude

like that, We have to watch him carefully or he might just snap" Gerald nodded and both started

cooking. Meanwhile At Arnold and Helga. "What the hell Arnold!?" "I woke up and didnt see you I

panicked,Im sorry Helga I shouldn't have done that". Helga looked at Arnolds hands that were in his

lap. Helga noticed how Arnolds hands were shaking. And Helga felt guilty, she was now wearing a

shirt and a pedal. She sat beside Arnold and placed her hands in his hands and said "You don't need to

say sorry, It was my fault your worrying, With what's happening lately, I should be the one to say

sorry" Helga hugged Arnold And Arnold hugged back, Both there faces was going closer and closer

until. "Pataki! Arnold! Foods done!" screamed Gerald. Both teens blushed and looked away. "I-I think

we should get going then" "Y-yeah I agree with you Football head" Arnolds other hand was on the

railing and the other was on her waist to slowly bring her downstairs. The four of them ate and went

to Helga's room to pass some time.

End of Chapter eleven

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Black Diamond07: Im sorry don't worry Ill correct it in my following chapters.

Chapter twelve

"Sooooo, Shouldn't you guys be in school by now? Asked helga. Gerald looked at Helga with a 'What

the fuck' look and said "You can't even walk properly and you want to stay here alone?" Helga

shrugged. "I have a plan"said Phoebe, Everyone in the room looked at phoebe. "Since Helga is going

to be home alone for a few weeks, why don't we stay here with her? Like a sleepover but longer that

way we could watch her and help her get well better, It's quite lonely when you are by yourself in an

empty house".said Phoebe. Gerald and Arnold nodded liking the Idea. "No, I told you guys I could

take care of myself, Im a Pataki for Pete sake"Answered Helga. "Please Helga, this way we won't

have to follow you in your every step in school"Pleaded Arnold Helga shook her head and sighed.

"Fine,Fine, Do whatever you guys want". The three cheered, Since Its still afternoon They decided to

play a game. "What game?"answered Arnold. "Hm, How about a simple truth or dare?"suggested

Gerald. Everyone agreed and the game began. "Ill go first, Arnold truth or dare"said Gerald "Dare"

said Arnold. Gerald smirked and exchanged a look with phoebe who just giggled. "I dare you to kiss

every bruise of Helga Pataki" said Gerald. Arnold Blushed. Helga Paled and said "NO WAY! I thought

it was Arnold's Dare? Why am I included? Want to die Geraldo!?" Phoebe giggled and said "It's

just a dare, dont worry". Helga then said "sigh, Go then Football head". Arnold sat beside Helga and

smiled uneasily blush evident in both teens, Arnold took Helga's left arm and kissed it, Then kissed

the other arm, Next was the legs, He kissed her ankle, And her knee, then her Thigh that was

awfully close to the ehem. Phoebe blushed at the sight but giggled none the less. Gerald was now

laughing loudly. Arnold then said "Done" still embarrased. Gerald shook his head and said "Nope,

She still has her back and neck, seee" Pointing at the bruised neck of Helga. Arnold Blushed and

Helga blushed more at the thought. Arnold Brought up the back shirt of Helga. And started kissing

her back in sevveral places, Causing Helga to shiver in pleasure. Arnold feeling a little confident

kissed Helga in the neck then sucked and nibbled on the bruise, earning a moan from Helga. "EHEM"

said Gerald who was covering his girlfriends eyes. Arnold and Helga looked at each other before

looking away and blushing. "N-next, I choose Phoebe"said Arnold. Phoebe smiled and said "Truth"

Helga thought of an idea and pulled Arnold whispering something at him, Arnold ginned and said

"Payback is a bitch" Gerald and Phoebe gave nervous glances at each other. "Have you ever had sex

with Gerald?" Phoebe blushed tomato red and Gerald hid his face from a pillow Helga let him use.

Helga and Arnold was laughing at there friends reaction. "So what is the answer pheebs?" asked

Helga. Phoebe nodded, Earning more laughter from the two and now a blushing boyfriend. They kept

on playing the game, Till Helga's phone ringed. "Is someone calling?"asked Arnold. Helga shook her

head and said "No, it's the alarm, to remind me to drink my medicine".Helga stood up with the help

of Arnold and Helga took one pill the one that her master gave her and dranked it. In a few minutes

Arnold was holding Helga up cause she blacked out. "The fuck happened man?"asked Gerald as he

and his Girlfriend stood up, "I-I don't know she just drank her medicine and fainted" "Arnold lie her

down in her bed. And can I see the Medicine?" Arnold nodded and gave her the medicine case as he

Placed Helga to bed Gerald and Arnold Heard Phoebe Gasp. Both turned to Phoebe with worried and

curious eyes. "What is it, kirei?"said Gerald. "This is medicine, Its a drug, I heard it before in news".

"What drug?"said Arnold trying to calm himself, but Gerald and Phoebe could say otherwise, "I don't

know the name though,but I remember the news, a man killed himself, His wife said at the news

was that His husband tried to kill her and their children, Then he isolated himself, and turned blood

crazy". Arnold punched a wall, thankfully Helga's room was made of cement. "It's those PEOPLE!

Theyre forcing her to drink it for that fucking arena thing!"shouted Arnold. "Calm down man, Helga

is going to wake up". Arnold slumped back at the wall. And was shaking with anger. They were

quiet until Helga woke up. Helga looked at them angrily and said "GO HOME ALREADY!" Gerald

looked at his phone and said "Oh right, Arnold, Phoebe we have to go to my place, My mom wants

to talk to you guys, and in the way we'll get our things for here" Phoebe nodded and Arnold looked

unsettled and said "No, Im not leaving Helga" Arnold looked at Helga to see her panting heavily as

if she just run a marathon. "Don't worry will be back soon" After much convincing from His friends

he stodd up and followed them. "We'll be back soon, okay Helga?" Arnold saw Helga shaking and

nodded, His anger went back but he had to calm down. The three was now Heading towards Gerald's

place after picking up the things of Phoebe and Arnold and Asking for confirmation from the adults.

"Why are we called by your mother, Gerald?"asked Phoebe. Gerald shook his head and said "Not

really my mom, more like Jamie-o, I talked to him about Helga, and he told me to bring both of you

to my house, He wants to talk to us about something". Upon reaching the house of Gerald. They

were met with Jamie-o and a few bunch of People, must be from college thought Gerald. "Where's

mom and lil sis?"asked Gerald "Out"answered Jamie-O. "Why did you want us here?"asked Arnold

"This guy here with the blonde hair, blue eyes and piercing in the lip is Jake, The guy with long black

hair and has a beanie on top and has brown eyes is nathan, And the Girl in short highlighted black

and blue hairstyle with brown eyes is Dianne, We will explain to you something that can save your

little friend". The six nodded at Jamie-O and went to Jamie-O's room. It was Arnold who broke the

silence first by saying "How do we save her?" "you see after the lil girl Took my place, I have been

feeling guilty Till I found out there was another organization" Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald looks shock

and so Jamie-o continued "I found out this three here work for that organization and So I joined".

"What organization?"asked Gerald "An organization against the organization that your little friend is

currently working at" answered Nathan. "We wanna join"said Phoebe both guys nodded agreeing

with Phoebe. "Don't worry, we will" said Dianne "Right now, We are trying to track down who their

leader is" said Jake. "We have another problem"said Gerald. Nathan,Dianne,Jake and Jamie-o looked

at Gerald silently asking what is it? "We assume that Helga is being forced to do drugs"said Arnold.

"Shit! It must be the_ Chromosopherine_" said nathan. "Chromosopherine?What's that?"asked Gerald

His girlfriend answered by saying "a medicine that brings out lust for killing, that way in there arena

it sure is win to kill, and not just knock them unconcious". "You have to watch your friend carefully,

we will update you with what is happening right now and what the plan is going to be"said jake.

"There's more of you right?"asked Arnold. Dianne nodded. With that the three left and headed to

Helga's place. Meanwhile Jamie-o and his friends were talking "IT's getting worse" said Dianne

"We have a problem, I have a feeling there leader has a personal Grudge at the Helga girl"said jake

"I agree with you, It seems that Helga is the winning price of something"said Dianne "But what for?"

asked Nathan "That we will find out" answere Jamie-o.

End of Chapter twelve

please review

To everybody:The medicine I just made up, okie dokie? :) Hope you liked the chapter


	13. Chapter 13

To everybody: Thanks everyone! I hope you keep reading :)

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Arnold,Gerald and Phoebe was Heading to Helga's place, When Gerald stopped. Arnold and Phoebe

looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Gerald?"asked Phoebe. "I-I need to tell you guys something,

Helga told me not to tell you guys, But were already past that"said Gerald. Arnold said "What is it

Gerald?" "When I was treating her wounds she already had wounds in her body, A bid one at her back

I think hit by a knife"said Gerald. Phoebe was shock and scared for her friend. Gerald hugged her as

They watch Arnold Express his Anger, Arnold was shouting things like "Theyre hurting her!" or

"I can't believe I let it happen!" Gerald could see tears fall from Arnold's face so he went closer to

Arnold and said "Calm down, We'll think of something, WE always do". Arnold Gave a small smile,

And the three of them continued heading to Helga until they heard a crash inside Helga's house. Arnold

being faster than the two arrived in the scene, followed by the two. They watch as Helga was panting

with anger, She has just smashed the mirror in her bathroom, causing the pieces to hit her, She had now

a bleeding cheek, a bleeding knuckle, and a few scrapes in her foot since, she was not wearing slippers

or shoes, just barefooted, Her hair was everywhere in her face, She was crying. Phoebe was the first

one to react. "Oh My God! Helga! What happened?"Asked Phoebe Arnold was about to approach helga

When helga said "Stop! Don't come closer, Ill clean up the m-mess here, then Ill come out, okay?"

"You don't need help?"asked Gerald. Helga shook her head and said "No". And with that they left to

go to her room. "It must be the effect of the drug"said Gerald. "She must be fighting it"said Arnold.

"Poor Helga,Right now all we could do is watch her"said Phoebe. Arnold may look calm outside but

in the inside he felt as if he was being ripped to pieces, he felt so useless to the person he loves, He

felt angry,confused,scared,and sad. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was at loss of words, He

knew he has changed too, He had gotten more aggressive, He has gotten more Protective towards

Helga. His afraid that any minute if he leaves Helga's side, someone will take her away from him

forever, and it scared him. The three went to her room, and in a few minutes Helga came in clean and

was wearing jogging pants and a big shirt. "What happened back there, Pataki?"asked Gerald. Helga

just shrugged and said "Relieve of stress". They knew she was lying, but they can't tell her that.

"You shouldn't do that"said Arnold worriedly. "Mind your own bussiness Football head" said Helga

Arnold sighed, not wanting to fight Helga at at all. They did the things normally watched a movie,

Helga slept in her bed with Arnold, While Gerald and Phoebe slept at The guest room. "Sorry Helga"

"Its not your fault football head, Geraldo wanted to sleep beside Phoebe, WE have no choice" Although

she said that she was happy to sleep beside Arnold. The thought of being in Arnold's Arms was making

her melt,not knowing that in Arnolds thoughts were the exact thing, Helga being in his arms, his just

worried his little friend will keep it down there. They slept with a pillow infront of them. At morning

They heard giggles and laughing, Arnold and Helga woke up to see their faces inches away from each

other, their legs were entwined and Arnolds hands were in her waist, and Helga's hands were at the

back of Arnolds neck. They blushed and moved away from each other. "Wake up kids, Its 6 am" said

Gerald acting like his a father, "Why didn't you wake us up Geraldo?"asked Helga. "We didn't want to

disturb both of you seemed to have a nice sleep"giggled Phoebe, earning blushes from borht teens, they

took turn to use the batha and they headed towards the school. Arnold was wearing a white sweater and

Black pants along with red nike. Gerald was wearing Red polo and Skinny jeans matching with Black

Adidas. Phoebe using a blue skirt just an inach above her knee, with 2 inch heels color red, and a big

dirty white shirt, Helga was using baggy pants, and red Big long sleeved shirt and flats, she had to

wear like this because she was hiding her wounds. They notice people kept Whispering things and saw

The gang closing in to them. "What's going on?"asked Gerald. Stinky pointed at Arnold. Arnold looked

confused. "Your girlfriend Lila is looking for you yesterday"Smirked Rhonda. Arnold looked sad then

smile and said "I-I see, I guess I should get going then". And left. Eugene shouted "Way to Go Arnold"

Phoebe and Gerald looked at Helga from the corners of their eyes and saw her looking heartbroken, but

she replaced it with a smirk and said "I didn't know Football head had the balls to ask Lila" The gang

laughed. "Finally they got together"commented Nadine. They continued talking and met with Arnold

and Lila holding hands. "Excuse me, I got to do something"said Helga and left. Arnold saw Helga left

and frowned, but easily replaced it with a smile when Lila and Arnold was being congratulated.

They all went to class. Helga was already there. Lunch time arrived and everyone was in the cafeteria

even sid except for Curly. "Hey! Everybody! Don't forget that my party is tomorrow, It's casual dont

worry"Said Rhonda. Everyone cheered, The position in their table was like this, Phoebe, Gerald,

Arnold,Lila,Rhonda,Harold,Sheena,eugene,nadine, stinky then Helga and sid Everyone was excited for

the party. "Im ever so escited"said Lila. Arnold uneasily smiled at Lila and said "Ill pick you up at 7?"

Lila nodded cheerfully. Sid squeezed Helga's thigh, indicating to look at stood erect causing

everybody to look at her wierdly. She just laughed it off, and everyone went back to their own bussines

Except for Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold. The three could sense that Sid and Helga was talking in codes.

Sid stood up and whispered "At the back of the school,now" And kissed Helga in the lips. Causing

everyone to have wide eyes, escpecially Arnold. Arnold looked, confused and angry. "What the hell?"

said Rhonda. "What princess"asked Helga. "You never told us, you guys were a thing"stated Rhonda

"It's been weeks since she said yes"said Sid. Sid took Helga's hand and left the cafeteria. "Whoa"said

Harold. "Wilikers! I didn't see that coming"said stinky. Arnold stood up and said "Ill go to take a loo"

And rushed out. Phoebe and Gerald excused thereselves and said "Going to be busy" in a flirty way.

-Arnold,Phoebe and Gerald-

Arnold couldn't believe it in his own eyes. It must be a lie, It has to be a lie, She can't actually be with

someone. Arnold was confused and Hurt. Gerald and Phoebe instantly went to his side and said "Relax

it must be a plan of Helga's, We gotta trust her". Arnold nodded and the three headed towards the back

of the school, where they knew Helga and Sid always talked. They spotted them and hid

-Helga and sid-

"What do you want to tell me?asked Helga. "Our place has been comprimised, There is another org.

that wants us dead" "What do you mean?" "Curly died, He was killed by one of them" "What!?"

"Not only him" "Who else?" "..." "Who Else!? goddammit! You better answer SID!" "Bob Pataki"

-G,Pand A-

"What!? Curly's dead!?"whispered Gerald. "And so is Helga's dad"said Phoebe. "I didn't know Bob

was included in that organization"whispered Arnold

-H and S-

"Who killed him?"asked Helga. "You don't want to know"said sid. "WHO!?"dangerously

said Helga "Olga Pataki killed him, We are now trying to find her, She's on the run with your mother an

accomplice to the murder"said Sid "The police wants them?asked Helga" "No, WE do, They know who Master is, Our

Mission is to hide her identity"said Sid "I see, by the way"Said Helga

Sid looked at Helga and Helga slammed him into

the wall and said "What was that drug I took for!?"

* * *

End of Chapter thirteen

Please review, Ill be very happy if any of you can recommend this story to anyone you know :)

I hope you like the story...


	14. Chapter 14

To everyone: I hope you all like the story so far, It's almost finished by the way.

* * *

Chapter fourteen

"Oh, The drugs"said Sid, too calmly for Helga. "what were those four!?" said Helga. "those are for

people to become stronger"stated sid. "So your saying Im not strong enough!?"shouted Helga. "It's

not like that Helga, your human"said Sid. "What does me being human, have to do with drugs!?"

"Do you actually think you can kill a person if ever you get to join the arena?"asked Sid Helga was

shock and said "H-How did you know im entering the arena next week!?" "I have ways" said Sid

-A,G,P-

"Im wondering, If Curly is dead, What do we do about lila?"asked Gerald. "Nows not the time to talk

about lila Gerald, I think you forgot that CURLY just died and that Helga is going on a death fight"

sobbed Phoebe. Gerald Felt guilty and said sorry to phoebe while hugging her. Arnold was mad at the

idea that Helga is going to sacrifice her life for people she wasn't close to begin with. He was mad at

himself because all he wants is everyone to leave him and helga alone, All he wanted was to hug her,

feel her, and make sure she knows he love her. It was frustrating to the least

-S and H-

"Whatever, is that the only thing you were going to tell me?"asked Helga. "Are you alright?"asked Sid

"Why would I not be?"asked Helga. "About Lila and Arnold dating"said Sid. Helga stiffen but said

"What do I care? Lila likes Arnold, and Arnold likes lila, So why should I get involved?" said Helga.

"Do you love Arnold? Or Are you still INLOVE with Arnold?"asked sid as Helga stiffen.

-A,G,and P-

"Hey man! Theyre talking about you"whispered Gerald, Arnold could only nod, He was curious He

WANTED to know, he NEEDED to know, It was as if the answer was his life line that he was clinging

to, to survive making himself hope that Helga loves him, but to come from her mouth will change

everything to him. Phoebe could see the anxiety from Arnold, But Phoebe knew Helga, She would

deny it, Helga was always a shy person. "Arnold, don't expect too much from the answer of Helga, she

tends not to tell the truth to hide her feelings"said Phoebe. Gerald looked at his girlfriend to Arnold.

Arnold whispered "I-I can't help it, I NEED to know, I can't help but hope". Gerald looked sadly at his

bestfriend.

-S and H-

"I already said Lila and Arnold are my friends, im not going to get involve in their relationship"said

Helga. Sid smirked and said "Whatever you say,Helga" and walked dialled his phone and

said "Hello Miriam, Its me sid This is an emergency, I repeat code red code red, meet

me at the same place same time". And with that he left heading back inside the school.

-A,G and P-

"Did he just say Miriam? As in helga's mom? The killer?"exclaimed Gerald. Arnold didn't answer He was

confused, Miriam was an accomplice,The mother of the person he loved so much.

"I-I dont know, maybe coincidence"Said Arnold, But Gerald and Phoebe knew Arnold was trying to

convince himself. The three headed back to school. The day went by in a blur. The three were with

lila heading home, Lila said "I am ever so happy to feel protected beside you, Arnold" Arnold

pretended to blush thinking that Helga was saying it, Causing Lila to giggle. A car stopped at their side

"Phoebe,Gerald,and Arnold let's go"said Nathan. "Nathan? What are you doing here?"asked Gerald

"I need help with something"SAid Nathan. Arnold turned towards Lila and said "Im sorry Lila, I need

to help". Lila smiled and said "You don't have to worry Arnold, That's one of your good traits, always

being helpful,see you tomorrow" and walked off. "What is really wrong?"asked Phoebe, "Ill say it on

the way"answered Nathan. The three exchanged worried glances and left.

-Miles-

Miles entered the room, to see Jamie-O, and his mom, Dianne, and jake. She also saw The Shortman

family, as in Grandparents and the mother of Arnold Shortman, Miles also saw the parents of Phoebe,

They were all looking Nervous and worried, Miles also spotted What was left of the pataki family.

He was worried with the reaction of the three kids, and mostly his son Arnold Shortman.

-Nathan, Gerald,Phoebe and Arnold-

"Oh no!I told my parents ill go straight home today"said Phoebe , "Don't worry your parents are there

and so is yours, shortman and Gerald my man".said Nathan. "What is going on?"asked Arnold, nathan

looked at the three kids then went back to look at the road and said "Were going to war". And everyone

was quiet. They arrived and entered the room to see everyone there Gerald said "MOM?" Phoebe said

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" and Arnold "MOM? DAD?" Everyone was quiet to look at them.

"Before we start the meeting I think it's better if The shortman have their little reunion"said Jami-O

"What is going on mom?dad? I thought you were in San Lorenzo!?"said Arnold he was beyond

confused, "We had to do something, We had to come back, We found out about the fighting till death,

We found out they were using people, We couldn't watch the idea of it till, Your Grandfather explained

to us,about Helga Pataki, and everything else,"said Miles, Arnold nodded in understanding. And

everything went back to talk "So your saying that our parents was in this organization for a long time

and we never knew!?"shouted Gerald. His mom nodded. Olga said "When we were attacked by My

Father Bob, We had to protect ourselves and kill him he was with their master". "Wait, is it true you

guys killed curly?" Everybody shook their heads The mother of Phoebe said "No, They used it to trick

your friend, it seems that your friend the youngest pataki is an important asset, That Organization knew

that Helga would find the dead bodies of the family of wolfgang, They knew that Helga would protect

Jamie-O". "So your saying they set Helga up?"asked Arnold feeling a little mad, "Afraid so, It seems

that there main point was To let Helga Join them"said Stella, The mother of Arnold. Phoebe looked at

Miriam and said "Oh, by the way miss Pataki, IS sid also in this organization?" They all stared at her.

Miriam said "What do you mean?" "Well we heard you talk to Sid something about code red?" Miriam

Jumped away from everyone and stook her gun and started shooting. "KYAAA"screamed Phoebe as

Gerald jumped to hide her from the shooting. Eventually Miriam was shot in the head by The father of

Phoebe. Olga couldn't stop crying beside her dead mother. "I-I didn't know she was included in that

group"cried Olga. Everyone was sad for Olga, Her parents are now dead, and her sister is in the

opposing organization being used. "Were sorry"said miles to Olga. Olga shook her head and said

"No, It wasn't your fault, I just want my sister safe and all nothing more, nothing less" "Who is the

Master of that organization anyway?"asked Arnold trying to change the subject. "At first I couldn't

believe it, She was so young, just a mere child, But She killed that friend of yours, I think his name was

curly"said Olga. "Who is the master?"asked Phoebe who was very curious. Arnold turned towards his

Dad and said "Do you know who?" Miles shook his head and said "No one here knows except for

Olga". Everyone looked at Olga. Olga had a serious face staring at everyone and said "Lila Sawyer"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

End of chapter fourteen

Please review and what do you guys think?

Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Okie dokie? :)


	15. Chapter 15

To Everyone: I hope you all like it, Nathan,Dianne and Jake are my characters if you don't know

and Thanks for all your support with the story :D

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"WHAT!?"The three shouted at the same time. Gerald turned towards Arnold and said "Youve got to

be kidding me! Arnold your dating the person who's making Pataki's life horrible!" Everyone turned to

look at Arnold. "Your dating HER!?"asked Stella. "Its not like that"Said Arnold Then Arnold,Phoebe

and Gerald explained to them the past few days they were following Helga. "By the looks of it Your

friend Helga planned it, It seems that she knew you would intervine and her plan would come about".

Said Jamie-O. Phoebe felt hurt and said "Why would she do that to us?" The mother of Phoebe said

"It's not like she's using you, It's like she's keeping you guys from getting hurt, See if Arnold is dating

That Lila Girl, then Lila will be less suspicious that the three of you know". Everyone nodded Arnold

was so confused he wanted to know were Helga is now, Is she being hurt or something. Miles sensed

his sons quietness and stiff position that He said to his son "It's going to be fine, We'll save her".

Phoebe's phone ringed and so she answered it "Hello?" _"Hey Pheebs, its me Helga"_ "Oh! Helga!"

with that everyone was now listening in, Phoebe loud speakered her phone for everone to hear.

"_Im sorry, I wont be going home tonight, Ill bunk in with a friend of mine, I gotta do something, but_

_you three can still sleep over there if you guys want" _Nathan whispered something to phoebe and so

phoebe nodded and told helga "Where are you going?" _"Im going to (Crash) (Screams) Shit! I gotta_

_go"_Helga forgot to close her phone so everyone end up hearing everything. "she forgot to close her

phone"said Gerald. Arnold had to roll his eyes at his bestfriend's sometimes denseness. _"Godammit!_

_Sid out of the way now!" Heard gunshots "Helga your bleeding" "I dont care" "Helga I didn't know_

_you know how to use a gun" "Shut it Brainy" _"Brainy!?"exclaimed Phoebe. "Who't that?" asked

Miles, "A friend of ours"answered Arnold. _"Helga, stop fighting you gott a go to safer place, your _

_bleeding too much!" "No! Im not going to run and hide!" _Miles was now trying to calm His son down

His son was panting hard, shaking, everyone was looking worriedly, Phoebe was sobbing strongly at

the arms of Gerald. And Gerald who looked distraught. Arnold on the other side was Feeling naseaus

when he heard Helga was bleeding. "_Shit!shit!shit! Helga! Goddamit wake up!" "S-Shut up! Your_

_voice is killing me" "Helga! Your awake!" "Helga!? where are you going!?" "Fuck this shit Im_

_going home, to sleep" "Helga, we have to treat your wounds then we have a meeting with master"_

"_Criminey! Ive been shot and im tired! I dont fucking care" "Helga she'll punish you if you dont show_

_up" "I dont care if she punishes me as much as she wants,Im going home". _Arnold stood up, and

rushed out of Geralds house. "What just happened?"asked Dianne, "His heading to Helga's home and

confront her"said Gerald. "NO!, She'll find out about the plan, we gotta catch him!"shouted Jake.

They all went to their cars and followed Arnold, Gerald saw Arnold running so He did the most stupid

thing he could think, He jumped out of the car and tackled Arnold. "GERALD!"screamed Phoebe and

the mom of Gerald. They all stopped the car and saw Arnold and Gerald fighting "Let go of me Gerald!

"No! You gotta listen man! If you want to save her you gotta be patient" "Patient?PAtient? She just got

fucking shot, and here I am not doing anything at all!"Arnold was now crying. He felt so useless, so

Stupid. Stella cried and hugged her baby boy, It was such a sad sight. "Football head? Why are you

crying in the road?" asked A voice. Everyone turned to see Helga panting, Her side was bleeding

profusely, but she had a concern look. "It was nothing, See my parents came back, We were having a

little reunion"Answered Arnold. Everyone sighed in relief since Helga seemed to believe it. Stella

jumped from her place and rushed to Helga "Oh My GOD! Child! What happened!?" (By the way

Olga, Jamie-O, nathan ,Dianne, and jake didn't come with them because there plan might be ruined if

Helga sees them) shouted Stella. "It's nothing got into a small fight" said Helga, it was half truth half

lie. "Im a doctor, Why not we go to your house and clean you up, we were about to go there anyway to

introduce ourselves" said Miles. Helga nodded, Arnold rushed to Helga's side and draped her arms at

his shoulders, putting her weight on him. "Hey Football head, Congrats on meeting you parents"

grinned Helga. Athough Arnold was sad he couldn't help but grin back, Feeling Helga at his side away

from trouble, Made him feel contented with life. They all went in the house, Miles and stella brought

Helga. To her room, to treat her wounds, everyone was waiting for them to finish, when the door open

And the three went down, Arnold and Phoebe were the first to Approach Helga. Helga was hugging a

crying Phoebe "D-Dont E-Ever Do T-This Again"sobbed Phoebe. Helga just laughed at her little friend

Arnold wouldn't let go of her hands. Helga frowned as he felt Arnold's Shaking hand. "Arnold, Im fine

see, Im breathing"said Helga. Arnold got mad and lashed out "What would've happen if YOU died!?

What would've happen if WE weren't there to see you!? Goddammit HELGA!" Everyone was shock

to see the outburst of Arnold, But Helga instead of Calming him go mad too and shouted "Ifs Theyre

fucking Ifs Football head! Im fine! SEE! What the Hell is Wrong with you!?" "Your irresponsible!"

shouted Arnold "Well your Childish!"shouted Helga "Annoying!"shouted Arnold "Stupid!" shouted

Helga. Everyone was looking at them fight, A giggle escaped from the mouth of Phoebe, The two

stopped fighting, everyone was now looking at her. "What? Its just that Helga and Arnold Fight like an

old couple"said Phoebe, with that everyone was now laughing at two blushing teens. Helga realized

that when she was fightin Arnold, Even if Arnold was shouting at her He didn't let go of her hand, She

tried to remove it but He only gripped it tighter, Helga looked at him, and he looked at her silently

begging her, not to remove it, it was as if he'd die if she let go, so instead she smiled and squeezed back

his hand,. "Since were all here, How about we all eat,Okay? Now, everyone wait at the living room,

while the mothers cook"said Stella. Everyone agreed, after that they were eating, Helga was blushing

to the max, They were now eating her using her right hand, Arnold eating using his left hand, Arnold

wouldn't remove his hand from her hand, but it wasn't like she protested she felt safe in his company.

Helga's phone ringed, Helga looked at stella. Stella said "it's okay, you can answer it" Helga nodded

and said "Hello?"_ "Duck!"_

End of Chapter Fifteen

What do you guys think?

Please review, Thanks


	16. Chapter 16

To everybody:How is the storfy so far? And what do you guys think? Should I make another fanfic?

still the same about helga and arnold or the wizards of Waverly Alex and Justin?

Please respond to your choice :)

* * *

Chapter sixteen

"_Duck!"_ "EVERYBODY DUCK NOW!" shouted Helga, as she threw her phone away from her,

Gerald pulled down Phoebe with him at the ground, Miles did the same to stella, Phil to Gertie, and

Olga to the mother of Gerald, and Phoebe's gather to phoebe's mother. Arnold brought Helga down as

Gunshots were hitting Helga's home, "KYAAAA"shouted Phoebe. Helga tried releasing herself from

Arnold. But Arnold wouldn't let go. "Let go Arnold!" "you'll get hurt!" ""I wont, PROMISE!" Arnold

and Helga stared long as their faces got closer, Helga closed her eyes as She felt the lips of the person

she ever loved, She didn't want to end it, and by the looks of it Arnold didn't want too, but she had to

do it, to protect everyone here. She kneeled and took out two of her guns and started shooting back,

She looked at her sides, to see Mr and Mrs. Shortman had guns and was now shooting back, Same goes

with Olga,Jamie,nathan, Dianne, and Jake who seems to have arrived from the back door, The parents

of Phoebe and Gerald was also Shooting. "Arnold! Bring Everyone out from here to safety!" shouted

Miles, "Were not leaving you Dad!"shouted Arnold, "Dont worry Arnold, I have your dad's back, now

bring your mother and everyone else out and get my phone and call Brainy to pick you up at sunset

arms, now!"shouted Helga. Arnold shouted "NO!" "Gerald, You have to do it, Arnold won't Get all of

you out now!"shouted Helga. Arnold was tackled by Jamie-o,Jamie-o ended up getting kicked in the

shin and punched in the jaw. Jamie-O fell and grimaced from the pain. Jake and Gerald tackled Arnold

and all of them rushed out, The van of Jamie-O was there, so they all went in and escaped. Phoebe was

now crying, Stella was worried for Her husband, Arnold was worried for his father and love of his life

while Olga was crying and praying for the safety of her sister.

-Meanwhile with Miles and Helga-

"Helga, I know they're here for you"said Miles in between shooting .Helga smirked "So you guys

figured out". "Why didn't you just tell Arnold and your friends?" "I can't let them get hurt and die

because of me, so I had no choice but to Use them to put them away from trouble". Miles nodde in

understanding, "Mr. Shortman I know you care, but I need you to escape now" Miles looked at Helga

as if She grew two heads. "I mean it Mr. Shortman, I know they wont kill me, They need me, You on

the other hand WILL be killed" Miles said "You knew they were using you?" Helga nodded and said\

"A few years ago, now go, A friend of mine is there to get you" Mr. Shortman said "Here" He gave

Helga a small bead. Helga looked at it quizzically, "It's an Earphone, This way I can hear whats going

on"said Miles, Helga nodded, Mr. Shortman looked at Helga one last time till he fled. Miles was

running outside, who was the person he was waiting for? "Hey! You there! Get in!" shouted the boy in

the motor, Miles looked and hopped on at the back. They rode out "What's your name,kid?"asked miles

"Curly"Said Curly, "Impossible your supposed to be dead"said Miles, "Fake Death, to make it look like

I killed myself because Lila chose Arnold over me"said Curly and with that they headed to the hide out

-Helga-

Helga knew what she had to do, She took a bomb that was connected in her legs and removed the top

and threw it outside, she heard shouts but she couldn't feel guilty now, she couldn't die now, She had to

escape here. "GET OUT HELGA PATAKI! WE KNOW YOUR THERE!" shouted Sid Helga smirked

She threw her guns away and said "I give up!"and put her hands up in defense. Lila came up to her and

Slapped her, "What the hell do you think your doing?"screamed Lila. "I told you I had to go home!"

shouted Helga. She earned another slap from lila. "Sid, I want People to know She's Dead". Sid nodded

After Sid was done with the killing, He threw her body in the house and light the house to fire, and they

all left, They knew that When the police and Firemen were to arrive they would find her dead body in

the fire.

Miles and curly arrived at the hideout later in the evening, Miles was tackled by his parents and his

wife who was crying happily to see him. Arnold asked "Where's Helga?" "She stayed there to fight

against them"said curly entering after parking the motor. He was tackled by Gerald and Phoebe to see

him happy. Arnold shouted "YOU LEFT HER!?" He was angry. "We had to, The organization will kill

Your Dad, and we know they wont kill her"said curly. "You don't know that! they CAN kill her!"

shouted Arnold. "We have to just trust Helga, man"said Gerald. "Everyone I think You should watch

this"said Phil, Everyone went to him and watched the news. _"The Residence of the Pataki's was burn_

_out, The firemen has found a female body and Is around the age of 17, they are now suggesting that it_

_might be the yougest daughter of the pataki Residence"._ It was quiet, Phoebe waas crying, the mothers

were crying, Olga was crying, Gerald had tears falling down from his face. Arnold had tears falling

down his face too, He couldn't believe it, Helga could be dead. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes

and so Miles spoke up first "We don't know if she's dead, so don't feel bad, Arnold we now know that

Lila is the killer, Don't break up with her, We have to find proofs first, and if you leave her it will rise

questions" Arnold could just nod numbly, It hit him hard, He WANTED to kill Lil and sid for what

happened to Helga, But his not like that, his supposed to be the optimistic person, yet he couldn't even

Think straight anymore. "you should bring her to a double date with Gerald and Phoebe" said Jamie-O

"Well there is going to be a party tomorrow, most likely Rhonda's party, Arnolds taking lila there, and

so will I with Phoebe"said Gerald. "Good, Do that"said Miles. "I think it's better if everyone stays here,

The parents can stay in different rooms, together, Gerald and Arnold share the other room, Dianne can

bunk with Phoebe, Jamie-O and Jake and Nathan, Olga and Gerald's mother."said Brainy. Everyone

nodded and headed to their rooms, Arnold and Gerald was talking in their room, "Hey man, Think

positive, she's still alive"said Gerald "It's hard to stay positive when Im not by her side"admitted

Arnold. "I know man, I think ill go crazy if something happened to phoebe, It's okay man, you can cry

I won't tell, Im your bro, man"said Gerald. Phoebe knocked in there room and hugged Gerald the three

was crying. And everyone in the hide out could hear the cries of the kids. The other females couldn't

help but cry as well. It was around One in the morning when Arnold woke up and started walking

around, "Arnold?"said The voice. Arnold turned around to see "Dad" Miles nodded and gave him

something. "What's this?"asked Arnold "What do you hear?"asked Miles. "Breathing"said Arnold

"thats the other piece I gave the other one to Helga, You can have it that way, you can see that she's

alive, you can communicate with her here, just don't tell anyone else, I want the others to believe she's

dead, so that Lila will believe we think she's dead"said Miles. Arnold was happy to hear he breathing

that means she's alive! Arnold was so happy! He hugged his dad and said Thanks. And run back to his

room. "Helga?"said Arnold"Helga?" Arnold was panicking he could hear breathing but she wasn't

responding "helga?"

Chapter sixteen

What do you guys think? Please Review :3


	17. Chapter 17

Conor Dachisen :Okie Dokie ArnoldXHelga it is, Lol okay, Ill try less drama :)

Chapter seventeen

"Helga? Helga!" Panicked Arnold, _"Arnold? Goddammit Football head stop shouting my ears feel like_

_It wants to burst"said Helga._ Arnold sighed with relief to hear Helga, knowing she was safe, for now.

"So, What's up?Asked Arnold trying to act casual, _"Your asking me? What's up? Really Football head,_

_It's late go to sleep". _"I don't want to" _"(laughs softly) Really now Football head, I ain't your mother"_

"Are you fine?asked Gerald worriedly. _"Hm? Yeah I'm fine, I'm kinda tied up right now, and bruised _

_up, But i'm all good and dandy" _"Why didn't you tell us that you knew we were following you?"

"_(laughs softly) I know you Football head, you'll just end up worrying, even if I told you and told you_

_that you shouldn't get involved". _"But, still" _"Thanks for worrying Football head,But I think someone_

_is getting closer, I gotta stop talking to you now, So go to sleep" _Arnold lied and said "Ok" But he

didn't close the earpiece, he was curious at what was going on. _"Hey Sid" "I warned you Helga, _

_Goddammit" "(Chuckles) I told you, I don't know what your talking about" "Don't Lie Pataki! She is_

_seriously mad, SHE could kill you" "(chuckles) Don't make me laugh Sid, I know she want's me for_

_something" "Did you tell them?" "I don't know what your talking about" "Don't fucking act damn_

_with me Pataki!" "Fine, I didn't tell them, They don't know sid, they saw me by coincidence"_

"_You better be telling the truth" "Whatever" _Arnold heard other footsteps _"Bring Pataki out"_

"_Yes sir" _Arnold could see chains _"Criminey! Let go of me you mother fuckers!" "No, She told us to_

_bring you to her" "LILA is one son of a bitch, I stand corrected Daughter of a bitch"_ Arnold heard a

Slap,He felt mad _"Don't talk about her like that!" "(laugh) Yeah right Sid, No matter what you do,She_

_will never love you, like how she loves Football head, Am I right?" "Shut up Bitch!"_ Arnold heard

Another slap and he was starting to get mad, He wanted to hit Sid badly but he knew he couldn't do

anything because he was so far away. He ended up kicking a stool _"No matter how many times you_

_slap me, beat me up, kick me, I will never stop saying it to you, SHE will NEVER love you!" "Shut up"_

"_(Laugh) I pity you" "How about you!? Didn't you love The Guy!?" "What about it?" "He is dating_

_her, He LOVES her" "(Laugh) So? If his happy then Im happy, just knowing his happy makes me _

_happy" _Arnold frowned, Helga thinks He loves lila, He didn't love Lila, He loved Her._ "Strong as _

_always I see, Helga" "Well Somebody has too, Since you can't even use your balls, oh wait you don't_

_have one!" _Slap_ "How dare you!?" "Why Hello, Miss perfect" "Hello Pataki" "Whats with the long_

_face, Your boyfriend doesn't love you?" _Slap Arnold got mad at lila for slapping HIS helga. _"For your_

_information,Pataki, He invited me to the party tomorrow, and I'm thinking of doing the deed with him"_

Arnold could hear Helga struggling _"Shut up! Don't you fucking touch him!" "Ahw, Whats wrong _

_Pataki?Scared? Cause he loves me while he never loved you?" _Arnold was mad. He wanted to shout

that it wasn't true, He wanted to shout that the person he loved Was HELGA PATAKI._ "(Laugh) He_

_loves you? What do You think will happene If I told him I loved him Will he leave you and take me _

_instead?"_ Arnold heard Helga got slapped and punched. _"Shut up Bitch!" "(laughs) What's wrong?_

_Intimidated that I'm correct?" She earned another slap "Shut up bitch, If you weren't important to my_

_mission, I wouldve killed you a long long time ago" "(laugh) too bad You Brother needs me" "My_

_brother is just using you" "(smirk) but isn't he just using you too? He doesn't care about you"_

"_Punish her" _Arnold was furious he could hear the blows Helga waas receiving but Helga wasn't

scream in pain. _"Ive gotten used to your punishment lil missy" _Arnold grimaced at the idea that Helga

was being hurt for years now and he only knew now. Then Arnold Heard people walking away, and

he could hear Helga's breathing "Helga?"_ "Football head!? Didn't I tell you to go to sleep!?" _"I

couldn't resist" _"Sigh, Foot ball, Go to sleep already" _"I can't even if I wanted" _"How about I sing a_

_song?"_ Arnold smiled and said "That would be nice"

Helga started to sing

I don't want to make a scene

I don't want to let you down

Try to do my own thing

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say

You're a little bit off

Look me in the eye, I say

I could never get enough

'Cause it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun

Pick up the pieces when the damage is done

You say it's just another day in the shade

But look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

And with that Helga smiled to herself she could hear Arnold Snore lightly she silently laughed

and whispered a goodnight and too fell asleep. Both happy not knowing that tomorrow could change

everything. Not knowing One will end up risking their life to save the other one. Dying To prove their

love. Not knowing tomorrow will be there last Goodbye with each other. Tears will ensue, Death will

rise, Smiles turn to frowns, and Goodbye's will be forever.

End of Chapter Seventeen

What do you guys think?

Please review

Thanks everybody


	18. Chapter 18

I forgot to mention the song in the last chapter was "The reason is you By Victoria Justice"

Thank you everybody for supporting me with the story, Every single day I get 200 and more views

so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :*. I hope you guys support me with my other stories too, After this story :D

* * *

_-Arnold's Dream-_

_Arnold was at Gerald's field, playing with his friends, just like the old times, Arnold looks around and_

_noticed, that not everyone was here, "You guys? Where's Helga?asked Arnold. Everyone looked at him_

_like he grew two heads, "Who's Helga? Your girlfriend?"asked Stinky. "Impossible his getting married_

_with Lila,remember?"said Rhonda. "What do you mean who's Helga?She's been with us since we were_

_all three! And Marrying Lila!? Were still kids!"exclaimed Arnold. "What are you talking about? You_

_got Lila pregnant in my party remember? You said you'll love her forever, and proposed to her, and we_

_Really don't know a Helga, Who's that someone from your past?"asked Phoebe. "Your all lying! I dont_

_love Lila! Im n inlove with Helga! Goddammit!"shouted Arnold Everyone had shock faces "Youre_

_cheating on Lila!?"Asked Gerald. Arnold didn't care, he went to phoebe and said "She was your_

_bestfriend! how could you not know who she is!?" "my bestfriend is Lila, Arnold"said Phoebe._

_Arnold had enough and kept running. He stopped in Sunset arms and saw his parents and grandparent_

_s, but he didn't stop his legs lead him to his room, There she was the yellow haired angel, She was sad,_

_Arnold slowly went closer and said "Helga?" She looked up and was crying, "I-Im sorry Arnold, I did_

_my best I can't live anymore" Arnold was shock and shook her "What do you mean!? Why can't _

_anyone remember you?"said Arnold. Helga unbuttoned her white polo only in between her breast, and_

_Arnold couldn't help but kneel down, He saw it, a whole in where her heart was supposed to be was _

_gone. Helga saw Arnold just staring she smiled sadly and said "I got shot, I died, Im sorry I couldn't_

_keep my promise of staying alive". Arnold shook his head and was now crying, "but your here talking_

_to me" then just like that Helga was starting to blur "Helga! NO! DONT LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"_

_All Helga did was kiss him in the lips and vanished. "HELGA!"_

_-Arnold's Dream ends-_

Arnold Woke up when he heard a Scream, He stood up and rushed down, everyone was eating alright,

everyone seemed to be fine. "Oh! Hey shortman! You finally awake?"asked Phil. Arnold woke up and

said "Did anyone hear a scream?" Everyone shook their heads. Miles stood up "Can we talk Arnold?"

Arnold nodded confused.

Arnold and followed his father, back to Arnold's room, "Let me see the earpiece" Arnold was confused

"If you heard a scream it must have been from Helga"Arnold Froze and paled. Miles sensing it said

"Dont worry, calm down, let me borrow, It also is a recorder so obviously we can hear what happened"

Arnold nodded, He watched as his father placed the earpiece in a speaker and he started typing in his

laptop, "Wait dad, Um, is it alright if you listen to it a little forward?" asked Arnold blush evident on

his Face. His father smile and said "Sure, boy" And continued typing then _ "Goodnight Arnold" _

Arnold Blushed, Miles was smiling at his boys antics Miles moved the time around 1:20 am_ "Is this_

_Her?" "I don't know dude, Wake her up" "What if she Hits us?" "You idiot! She tied up! How the hell_

_would she hit us?" "Oh right" They shake her awake "HM?" "Helga wake up" "Arnie!? Rex!?"_

"_Hey Helga"_ "Arnie!? And Rex!?" shouted Arnold, Miles said "Call everyone in here now"said

Miles, Arnold nodded and rushed to the others, miles could hear rushinf footsteps, "What is it Babe?"

asked Stella ,Miles looked at Arnold and Arnold nodded "Actually Helga and I communicaated

yesterday using the small earpiece he handed to me and Helga" Everyone was happy she was alive

"But we have to pretend she is still dead, remember they are thinking that we think she is dead"

Everyone nodded. "Is that what you wanna say?"asked The father of Phoebe. Miles shook his head and

said "It seems that your little friends Rex and my nephew Arnie were there around one in the morning"

"Theyr an accomplice to the enemy?"asked Gerald. "I don't think so"said Arnold. "WE'll all listen"said

Miles and with that he played it._ "What the hell are the two of you doing here?" "We came here to get_

_you out" "Your on the other organization as well?" "An organization yeah, but other side? Nope"_

"_Then your on this organization?" "Yeah, though were just being threatened too" "Oh" "We heard_

_about the Arena, we know who theyre going to make you against with" "Who?" "Gerald" "Gerald?"_

"Gerald,your competing!?"asked Phoebe "Hell no! What are they talking about?"said Gerald _"They_

_are going to ambush him tomorrow in a party,they said" "Shit!Get me out of here, We have to prevent_

_that" "They have a back up plan too" "And that is?" "If they don't get him, They will make HIM_

_compete" "Who?" "dont play dumb with us" "I mean it, who? Arnold?"_ "Theyre not going to make

my baby boy compete!"said Stella _"Not him, Jake, The person you used to date" "What!?" _"What!?"

Shouted Arnold everyone turned to jake, jake had his hands up and said "She dumped me" "you guys

dated?"asked Gerald. "I knew about that"said Phoebe. "It was just a one thing, She broke up with me

after"said Jake, "Why'd she brake up with you?"aske Arnold "She said She was INLOVE with

someone else".Said Jake. Everyone nodded and continued to play the recorder. _"It was a one time _

_things, nothing more" "They seem to be planning on him or Gerald" " I see, Get me out of here,Need_

_to stop them before it actually happens" "Okay" Everyone heard chains clunk open "Lets get going"_

"_Helga! At you back!" Gunshots were fired "Arnie!" Thud, Arnie's body fell. "Shit! Helga We have to_

_get out!" "No! Arnie!" "Arnie's Dead! Goddammit!" "Shit! REX! At your back!" Gunshots were _

_shared. "Rex!" "D-Dont stop now, Y-You gotta escape, You have to save hillwood" "REX goddammit!_

_Stop acting stupid!" "I have a bomb shirt Im going to make this place explode" "NO! Strip it off"_

"_Why?" "Just do it" "But it wont work if it isn't being worn" "Ill do that" "What!? aRe you crazy"_

"_I need you to find the others and tell them the situation, here use this earpiece" Helga Pushes Rex_

_out of the way when she started firing back, The others could hear Rex panting and running, He_

_shouted at the top of his lungs "IM OUT OF THE BUILDING" BOOM! It crashed, "Helga!"_

"H-Helga's Dead!?"shouted Gerald "I-It can't be we just talked a few hours ago!"shouted Arnold

Arnold run down and said "No! I will kill that bitch of a Sawyer she is!" Arnold was tackled by Jake,

Jamie-o,Gerald, And his father, Arnold wasn't mad, He was furious! "Fucking shit!" "Calm down,

Arnold!" shouted Phil. "NO! SHE KILLED HELGA!"shouted Arnold "Helga wouldn't want to see you

like this"said Stella. "But that's the problem, She will NEVER see me!"shouted Arnold, Arnold was

now crying, Everyone looked at him with sadness. _"Hello? It's me Rex, I know your in the hide out,_

_Im heading there, and Arnold Before Helga did this, She told me to tell you 'I love you and Im sorry _

_I couldn't keep the promise"._

End of Chapter eighteen.

Please review :)


	19. Chapter 19

To Everybody: Thank you for supporting me, I am so happy :)

In this fic, Rex is a good friend of Arnold,

I hope you guys like the story so far :)

prissy1718 : Thank you sooooo much :D You made my day :)

IamYlen :hahahah thanks :)

Nep2uune :Dont worry Lila, will get what she deserves ;)

* * *

Chapter nineteen

Everyone was now in the main room, waiting for Rex to arrive, Arnold was sitting down and was

covering his face with his hands, Phoebe waas crying at Geralds chest, Olga was being comforted by

Jamie-O, Dianne wasn't close to Helga but she couldn't feel but cry at how A little girl gave her life up

to protect the people she cares about. The mother of Phoebe was crying on the arms of his husband.

Stella was trying her best not to cry for the girl and for his son, Miles was distraught, he didn't know

how to handle his son who is having a breakdown, He lookes at his mother who was crying on his

fathers arms, Phil and Gertie, his parents has grown to like the girl, He gritted his teeth with anger,

They know now, That Lila sawyer was only second in command, The leader was his brother, Miles was

confused because he has checked the files and she didn't have a brother, Helga knew Lila had a brother,

Was that it? Will they give up because Helga was dead? Impossible, The organization the sawyer build

was only to become invincible with something Helga could do, Miles turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe?"

asked Miles, "Yes, Mr. Shortman?"said Phoebe, "You can call me Miles, Has Helga ever mentioned

guys to you?"asked Miles Everyone was noe looking at her, Gerald Squeezed her hand for assurance

"Um, We did talked about, Jake and that they broke up because she was still inlove with Um, Arnold,

But there was this time when she became closer to Lila,That Helga would even go as far as go with

Lila to her home, Helga just told me she met a new friend, after that she started hiding things, She

doesn't talk much about Arnold anymore"said Phoebe, Arnold felt pained again, He missed her. To

hear her beautiful voice all over again,to just be beside her and never leave her. "Well If It helps, She

was sleeping, and she had a nightmare"said Olga. "What was the dream about?"asked Arnold. "Well

Dad woke up from his sleep when we heard helga screaming, I suggested that i'd wake her up, since

I know Dad would hit her, So I went there, She was crying and everything, She kept saying something

like 'Stay away from me ludwig' or 'leave me alone ludwig' or 'Dont hurt him ludwig, I love him' and

things like that"said Olga. "Ludwig?"asked Curly. "You know someone name ludwig?"asked Phil

"We all do, He was the arch rival of Wolfgang in the block"said Gerald. "Ludwig, hmm, Does he still

stay here in hillwood?"asked Miles Brainy shook his head and said "Im not sure, I haven't seen him

for years now, His in college already". "Wait, I think Harold Might know, They were good friends"

asked Arnold. Gerald nodded and said "Okay, Excuse me for a while ill call him and ask". And with

that Gerald Went out of the room to make a phone call. Few minutes Gerald came back and said

"Harold told me that Ludwig moved out after Wolfgang Died" They heard the bell ring, "It must be

Rex"said Curly, Curly went to open the door, They went back right after, "Um-HEy?" said Rex.

Rex looked at his old friend Arnold and frowned, Arnold looked like a wreck,and so did phoebe and

Gerald. "Um, Gerald?Phoebe?Arnold? Don't you want to rest? In a few hours you will be going to that

Party" said shook his head and said "I don't want to rest" "Now, Now, We know it's

painful, But Helga sacrificed her life to give us the advantage and win this battle against them and you

being stubborn can put to waste what Helga has worked hard for"Bluntly said by Phil. Arnold looked

hurt and mumbled a fine and went up along with Gerald and Phoebe. "Dad, you didn't have to do that"

said Miles, "But if I don't it won't go in his head and he'll end up doing something stupid" said Phil.

Rex said "I have a plan, But it needs everyone's cooperation" They all looked at him and nodded then

He started explaining the plan, "That could work"agreed Jamie-O "Yeah I totally agree"says Olga

"Ill go and wake the three kids up, and get them ready and so we can start explaining the plan and

do it"said Gertie. Gertie went up, She saw Gerald and Phoebe was hugging each other asleep, She

spotted Arnold asleep in the other side of the bed clutching a pink ribbon like it was his lifeline. She

sighed, Everything that was happening wasn't fair for her grandson Arnold, It must be painful to never

see the person you love, and you never even told them you loved them. "Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Wake

up! It's time to get ready"said Gertie The three yawned and woke up, Gerald and Phoebe was the first

one to go out of the room, Arnold was about to go out when his grandmother held his wrist and hugged

him, "It's okay Boy, cry all you want, I know it's painful"said Gertie with that Arnold cried like when

he was back to being four and he was insulted that He didn't have parents, Gertie knew it was painful

Arnold might have grown up but he was still human, "Go on now boy, fix yourself up and Your dad

will explain the plan" said Gertie Arnold tried to smile and nodded.

* * *

Phoebe was now wearing a small blue skirt just above her knees, and a long sleeved black tight shirt,

Gerald was now wearing a black muscle shirt with white shredded jeans ,

Arnold was wearing a white jacket and dark brown baggy pants.

"Why are you guys wearing black?"asked Olga. "To pay respect to H-Helga"answered Phoebe trying

her best not to cry. "So this is the plan, The parents will stay at Phoebe's home, since it's the closest

house to Rhonda's party, so we could just run there when there is a problem, WE will hide Jake here

with us, Arnold and Brainy, Gerald, and Phoebe I don't want the four of you to split up, even get more

closer since lila will be with you, try to make her slip her tongue and give us some information to who

is her brother"finished Miles. They all nodded and left, Gerald,Phoebe,Brainy and Arnold went to

fetch Helga. When they arrived there, They saw lila smiling and was wearing a short red cocktail dress

ending in her mid thigh. Arnold wanted to vomit, Arnold wanted to Choke her, But he had to calm

down, He faked a smile and kissed her in the cheeks, The five was heading towards the party Arnold

could sense Phoebe was giving the most deadliest glare she could ever produce and pointed towards

Lila. Lila who was oblivious to it said "It's such a sad thing for Helga to die like that" Arnold gave a

sad smile and said "Yeah" Lila moved closer to Arnold, Arnold could feel her breast on his arms and

he wanted to push her away but had to calm down "Don't worry, Ill make you forget about her"

whispered Lila trying to make it seductive. Phoebe wanted to vomit at how Funny Lila looked. How

foolish of Lila. They all went to the party exchanged sorries and stories about helga, the girls started

crying and all. Gerald and Phoebe went to dance, Brainy was at the bar watching them, updating the

happenings to Miles in an earpiece, While Arnold was with lila "Lila! You have to help us! Nadine has

got this Make up situation"panicked Rhonda, dramatic as always, "Im sorry, I wouldnt want to leave

Arnold all alone"said Lila. "It's okay Lila, I know you love helping people that what I like about you"

smiled Arnold. He wanted to vomit what he said and choke himself to death. Lil smiled and said "ok"

and left Towards Rhonda's room. Arnold was going to just sit down when he felt a hand grabbed his

Arms, He looked down to see a girl, she had her heard curled and she was blonde, She was wearing

tight jeans and A spaghetti black shit, And pink High heels. The weird thing was she was wearing

a mask, Arnold frowned and said " I didn't know we should wear masks in this party" The girl

smirked and went closer to him and whispered in his ears seductively " Im not really a person who

follow orders, I like my own style" Arnold couldn't help but feel like she was familiar. Brainy who

could see eveything told Miles that Arnold was now dancning with a sexy blonde chick wearing a mask

"Shall we dance?"asked the girl "Sure" Arnold nodded, They did a sexy dance, Arnold couldn't help

but panic, his lower was reacting, The girl must have felt it because she moved her body closer, making

his lower touch her lower, her chest was hitting his, and he was afraid to look down, caus he could feel

that she was not wearing and bra, Arnold felt sick with himself, He should be sad that Helga was dead

but he couldn't help but react to this girl, Something was familiar with her, But he couldn't seem to

pinpoint it, Arnold saw Lila coming down the stairs, The girl looked too and then kissed Arnold and

said "I've missed you" Then everything clicked "Helga"whispered Arnold. Helga smirked and said

"Why hi football head" "Y-You were suppposed to be dead" "You want me dead?" "God No!" "Im

just fooling you football head, Ill explain later, Right now Need to be dead, Lila thinks Im dead"

"I gotta go" "No! Last time I let go of you I thought you were dead" "I wont die im here right?" "I aint

changing my mind" "Then let go" "No" "Please I promise I'll wait for you in the park at 11 in the

evening" "Promise?" "Promise footballhead, now I gotta go , Don't say im alive to them" With that

she left, lila arrived and jealousy was seen in her eyes "Who was that!?"asked Lila "Connie, She said

her name was connie"answered Arnold, "Oh well" asked Lila. "lila, Ill just go with Gerald and Phoebe

and sit down for awhile" "Ill go with you" "You should have fun" "I am having fun with you" "Hey!

Look Rhonda, Nadine and Sheena is looking for you" Lila turned around to be dragged away by the

three girls. Saying that they want to dance together. "Who was the person you were dancing with?"

asked Brainy "connie,An old friend"said Arnold. Phoebe felt dissapointed in some point of her mind

she wished it was Helga. "When do we leave?"asked Arnold "Few more minutes and will leave so we

wont rise and suspicion. They all nodded. Arnold couldn't help but feel excited to meet with Helga.

End of Chapter nineteen

Hope you like it :)

Please review :D


	20. Chapter 20

To everybody: Thank you everybody for the support! :)

Mwah! :* I love all of you! :) haha

* * *

Chapter Twenty

After a few minutes Brainy said "It's time to get going, Lets go home, It's already late" "Your leaving

already?"Pouted Lila, Arnold was really irritated, these past few minutes Lila wouldn't keep her hands

on her own, She even went as low as trying to touch his ehem, Thankfully he stood up to get a drink,

"Im sorry lila, But I wouldn't want my parents to get mad at me"said Arnold "Your parents are back!?"

exclaimed Lila, "If you like I can let you meet them tomorrow?"asked Arnold, Silently cursing himself

Lila hugged him and said "I am ever so happy to meet them, bye" She tried to kiss him in the lips but

he moved and end up kissing his cheeks, She frowned but she thought Arnold was thinking that they

were going to fast, so she let it , and the others were headed to phoebe's home, Gerald look

ed at Arnold, He noticed Arnold kept on looking at his watch "What's wrong men? You keep looking at

your watch". "Its nothing, I just gotta go somewhere, Just tell them, don't wait up for me,kay?"said

Arnold, "What? You can't be left alone"said Brainy "Don't worry, Lila won't hurt me, I just need to go

somewhere that's all".And with that Arnold run off. When the three got back, Stella panicked that she

didn't see Arnold with them, they explained that he needed to go somewhere, Miles just smiled and said

"Let it be, He'll come back tomorrow anyway, Trust him" He smiled a knowing smiled, He figured it

out, Everyone looked at him curious but they let it slip, must be a father and son thing. Meanwhile with

Arnold and Helga, "Helga!Pant Pant Helgayou pant pant here?" shouted Arnold. Helga came out at

the back of a tree in the park, Still wearing the same clothes, but Arnold frowned he saw something but

he wasn't sure. "Um, Is there Flies here" "No" "Um, you have a red thing in your neck" "Thats is what

you call a hickey" Arnold looked hurt, He kinda felt heartbroken They didn't see each other just for a

few minutes and she was already making out with some guys. Helga saw the hurt in Arnold so she said

"It's not like thata Arnold, Your Girlfriend Lila, Was watching me I need to have a distraction and then

a guy was there suggesting um some things, So I allowed it" Arnold asked "Nothing happened right?"

Arnold was afraid of the answer but Helga eased his anxiety with answering "Only the hickey nothing

more". Then Arnold asked "How did you escape the bomb? I thought it would only explode if someone

were to wear it then detonate it" "Yeah, I slipped off from it and let one of those men wear it then I

pressed the detonator" Next thing Helga knew, She was being pinned down on a tree. She was shock

when she realized that Arnold was kissing him, So she responded as equal as him, Her hands were in

his shoulders now, His hands on her hips, She wrapped her legs around him and they kissed, they broke

the kiss, panting for air, Arnold sarted kissing Helga's neck, Earning a moan from her, Arnold felt more

confident so he started sucking, His other hand was already under Helga's shirt squeezing her breast,

Helga gasp from the sensation, Bringing Arnold closer, to her, Arnold couldn't help but groan and He

knew from the surprise in her face, She felt his lower rise rubbing on hers making her more crazy with

lust, But before the could continue, A Park police was sighted, so they run "Follow me" shouted Helga

They reached in a small motel room, "This is were your staying?" asked Arnold, Helga nodded and

said "Now, The lust is just gone, Criminey!" Arnold laughed and said "we have a lot more time to do

that on the future, after we solve all of this" Helga smiled, Arnold kissed her and led her to the bed and

both kissed each other, "I forgot to tell you something"said Arnold, "What is it?"asked Helga.

"I love you too" Arnold said Helga smiled and said "(Laughs softly) And both slept in each others arms

* * *

Helga woke up and made breakfast, When Arnold woke up "Morning Football head, Here's breakfast

Im bringing you home" "Are you coming too?" "No, Not yet, I can't let the plan be ruined" "Fine, But

I will come here everynight" "(laughs softly) Ill be waiting Football head" After they have eaten Helga

drove Arnold at Phoebe's place using her motorcycle. "Bye"said Helga. "No byes, Just say see you

later" "(laughs)fine, see you later" With that they kissed one last time and wass seperated once again,

Arnold frowned He was sad They can't be together now, but he was happy too, that she was alive

"Oh hey Arnold!"shouted Phil "Good morning Grandpa"said Arnold "You seem happier"commented

Gerald, "I guess a time for yourself makes you calmer"smiled Arnold. Arnold looked at his Dad, He

was smiling, Arnold smiled his father figured it out. Arnold felt a little guilty looking at phoebe and at

Olga but he couldn't tell or Helga might REALLY die. "So what happened While I was gone"said

Arnold, "Oh, right, We made a plan"said Gerald. "We found out that Ludwig is not the brother but is

the third in command of the other organization, He died the same time Helga died,He got caught in the

, The one lila called brother isn't her real brother, but it seems that it was Helga's and

Olga's half brother"said Jake Arnold looked at Olga in shock, "Yes it is true, Apparently I searched the

room of my dad, He had been paying for another family, The guys name Is Andrew Pataki or should I

say Andrew Stewarts. He is Twenty years old, Older than Helga"said Olga, "We assume that Helga

knows his situation"said Jake. "There's more, We looked at the pic and I remembered him"said Gerald

"Remember him?"asked Phoebe and gave the picture to Arnold got mad and said "How could I forget"

"Actually Gerald wont tell us who he is to you guys"said Phoebe, "Helga,Gerald and I were playing

baseball at Gerald's field when that Guy called her so she followed, We noticed that she's been gone

for some time and so we tried looking for her and there she was pinned at the wall, So Gerald went and

attacked, After I froze up I helped Gerald, The guy escaped but Helga wouldn't tell us who he was"

said Arnold. "So the Half brother has feelings for The half sister, Bad situation"Said Jamie-O.

"So that guy made THAT organization to get her"concluded the mother of Gerald. "We have to stop

him". Miles noticed that he can't heaer the cars outside anymore. "Shit! Not again! Everyone DOWN!"

Everyone was down, A smoke bomb exploded beside them, They were fighting in blindness, When the

air was gone, the enemy was already gone, "Is everyone alright?"asked Stella. "No!"cried phoebe

"What's going on?"asked Jamie-O "G-Geralds gone"cried Phoebe, Everyone looked around and shit!

He was gone, "They took him!"said Arnold. The mother of Gerald fell down and cried. "Shit!"shouted

Jamie-O. Miles said "We need to accumulate and make a plan, We will go to that Arena and get back

Gerald" said Jamie-O "I agree, We have to calm down, when is the arena fight?" asked Miles

"Tomorrow"answered Arnold, "huh? I thoug it was next week?"said Stella "Since Helga died, They

changed it to a closer date"said Arnold. Everyone nodded, "We have to make someone join to go

against Gerald, so we could get him that close"said Rex, "I volunteer"Said Arnold.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Please Review everyone :)

Thank you for supporting me :)


	21. Chapter 21

Nep2uune :They make people fight because to some other people its exciting to watch people kill each

other, Its like the movie hunger games, They make people fight to kill, The difference is

the fight is not in forest or something but like a ring, Like boxing :) And yes they do get

money the one's who win, thats why the half brother made an organization to be able to

join and earn some money :)

Please Review :)

And thanks for all the support

* * *

Chapter Twenty one

"Are you crazy!? I'm not letting you join! In that Arena Gerald won't know who you are! He can kill

you!"shouted stella. "Mom I have to I'm his bestfriend he might snap out of it"said Arnold. "No! Look

what they did! We lost a lot of people! And I'm not going to lose you too!"cried Stella. "Mom please I

need to save him"begged Arnold. Miles stepped up and said "We have to trust Arnold, This is the only

way we can save him" "But We just came back, We just got back to him, And were going to lose him

all over again!?"cried Stella "Mom, I promise I'll be fine"begged Arnold, Stella looked at Arnold, She

couldn't help but smile at how mature his baby boy has become "F-Fine" Whispered Stella. Arnold run

and hugged his mom "I promise, Ill get Gerald and I to safety" Said Arnold. "Since, were talking about

the arena, What are we to do with the arena? What is it like?"asked Gertie "I'll explain, I was in the

arena before"said Curly. Everyone nodded Curly continued "You see, There is an organization where

they compete with the people, First they sell them,Then let them compete, Last time Sid and I won,

we represented Lila's group and by the looks of it, since they think I'm dead, they will put Gerald and

sid in the same group, There are 15 groups each, Five competions and the final competions, They will

be staying in the same place, you and you partner will get disqualified if you or your partner get killed

when your not yet even in the arena yet" "that means I need a partner?"asked Arnold "Yeah, I will

be your partner"said Brainy "ok"said Arnold "We still have another Problem"said Phil "What is it?"

asked Curly "We need a provider, A person who has a lot of money to represent us"said Phil "Do you

know anyone?"asked Arnold "No, But I do remember the parents of Rhonda being one of the

representers"said Curly, "Can I borrow a phone"asked the mother of Phoebe "Here"said Stella, "Ill

call them to come here and talk to us, while were at it, It's better if Arnold and Brainy start training"

said Phoebe's mother. They nodded, Phoebe,Jamie-o,Arnold,Brainy,Jake,Dianne and nathan went to

train and help them. The adults stayed and waited for Rhonda and her parents. In a few minutes,Rhonda

and her parents arrived and they started talking, When Rhonda saw Curly she hugged him and cried

that they missed him, "Ok, We will agree to sponsor Arnold and Brainy, we want to pay respect with

your friends Arnie and Helga"said The mother of Rhonda. They all nodded in understanding. "I hope

you guys can save Gerald, Im so sorry Phoebe"cried Rhonda and hugged Phoebe who was crying.

"Hey! Where's curly?"asked Jamie-O "Here"said Curly "I just called to reassure the groups"said Curly

"What did they say?"said Arnold "Fifteen groups now, The first five groups has already been made up

and so was the second group, you are the third group last too, The first group consist of five players all

enemies, Group one point one is Gerald and Sid, Group one point two is guys named daniel and niko,

group one point three and so on, Group two are Angel and Michael, and so on, The third group is

Arnold and Brainy, and four more groups, the fifteen groups will be staying in the same facility while

your not yet in the arena, they will try to kill you before you present yourself outside, so be careful,"

said Curly. "So to be able to save Gerald, you have to win against the third group, then the winner of

the first group, second group, and third group will compete with each other".said Curly. "After we send

Arnold and brainy, we won't know what they are doing inside, we will only be able to see them in the

competions"said Curly everyone nodded in understanding and so Miles said "Arnold, Brainy, pack

your things and get ready". Both nodded and went to their rooms, Arnold picked up his phone and said

"Hey Lila its me Arnold, I don't think it's nice to make you see my parents, since were breaking up

goodbye" and with that He closed his phone, then he noticed his desk had a letter, He looked at it and

it said _"Hey! I'm sorry, I already left, Im joining the competion, I couldn't help but overhear you and_

_brainy are joining? Sheesh football head I just left for awhile and then you end up doing something_

_stupid but you might now that it's to save Gerald I understand, Ill be seeing you then, I won't tell you_

_who I am in there, But I will tell you, I will win, and P.s Please don't get yourself killed"_ Arnold had to

laugh in times like this Only Helga could make jokes, After he has prepared his things, The day came

fast, only training and then they ate dinner and went to there beds to sleep. But they do know one thing

Tomorrow will change their lives.

Today came too fast for the liking of the parents but they knew they had to do it, They were already in

the facility, Walking, the fighters were giving them bad stares, "Are you sure you guys are going to be

alright?asked Jamie-O "We will be fine"said Arnold. "Here's your room"said the man, The room was

a double bed and had one bathroom, "The eating will be in the cafeteria, Just take a right and youll be

there"said the man, Both teens nodded. Then the other room in their left opened and came out was

Gerald. Phoebe run to Gerald only to be pushed by Gerald "Gerald"Shouted Phoebe Gerald glared and

said "Don't touch me", "We will SAVE you"said Arnold. "Shut up"said Gerald and with that he left,

"Him and his roommate are in group one"said the man, "How about the right room? Is that another one

like him?"asked Miles, "Not techinically, The boy there seems to be a cheerful one, But the girl in there

seems very cold, theyre in group three"said the man, "I heard people talking!" said the man on the

the other room, came out a boy around eighteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with peircings in his

left ear "Hi! Im Sean!" "Um, Hi im Arnold, this is brainy, and our family" "Nice to meet you, I hope I

don't have to kill you" He joked. But no one found it funny. "I gotta go, How about you guys eat with

me and my partner?"asked Sean. "Sure"answered Brainy, Everyone exchanged cries, and hugs and

They all left. Arnold sighed, His going to be here for weeks, Trying to save his bestfriend, and the

person he loves is here too. He heaved a sigh and said "What a life".

End of chapter twenty one :)


	22. Chapter 22

To everybody: I know you guys have been happy that I have been updating fast. But after five days I

might have a hard time updating since I have to adjust to my new school. But I

Promise That I will update as fast as I can. And again Thanks for all the support please

Update :)

* * *

Chapter twenty two

Arnold, Brainy were being lead to the canteen by sean, A happy-go-lucky guy, But brainy thought

other wise Brainy went closer to Arnold and whispered "Arnold,Be careful don't get easily persuaded

There is a reason why they are here". Arnold nodded, They went inside the cafeteria, They saw people

big and small, There were majority of males, and As Arnold was counting only eight girls, all in all,

And there was a chance one of the girls here is Helga. "There's my partner"said Sean, Arnold and

Brainy looked at the table he was pointing at, There they saw a girl with light brown hair and green

eyes, She had a mask over in her nose to mouth, but her eyes and above were shown, She had her hair

in a ponytail, She was giving her partner a glare, Arnold and Brainy couldn't help but shiver at her glare

"She looks dangerous"said Arnold, "She might be a girl but there is a reason why she is here, Don't get

seduced, that's how they kill huys here"whispered Brainy, Arnold couldn't help but groan, a problem,

where was Helga he kept asking in his mind. "Hey Allicon!"shouted and waved Sean. The girl name

Allicon glared but nodded, "Come on!"said Sean, "Before you come here, go and get food for the three

of you"said Allicon, With that The three left to get there lunches. Brainy and end tripping, and a group

of guys and three girls were laughing there ass of. "You joined here? I can even say you'll get killed in

Ten seconds"said a big man Arnold got mad and said "Apologize" Everyone went quiet and started

laughing. "Arnold, Stop it, We came here to save Gerald, not get killed"whispered Brainy. "No, What

they did is rude, Apologize to him"glared Arnold. The big man around the height of 6'7 stood up and

got annoyed of Arnold, The big man Was going to punch Arnold, luckily Arnold was fast enough so he

ducked and swiped his foot towards the legs of the big man, The man fell down and got mad, He then

punched Arnold in the gut, throwing Arnold in a Table, Arnold stood up and spit blood, and Charged

the man charged too, The man was about to pound Arnold, But Arnold was able to jump out of the way

and so He punched the man in the gut, and The man fell down, Arnold stood up and went back to

Brainy, but what they didn't know the man stood up and run to them getting them unaware, luckily A

knife was embedded in between his eyes, They all got quiet, They saw two people bring out his body

and everyone went back to eating as if theyre used to and Brainy looked around to check who

has saved them, then they saw sean grinning at them, twirling a knife in his fingers. "You did that?"

asked Brainy, Sean Grinned and said "If you want to survive in this place, you can't just leave them like

that, you have to KILL them, and by the looks of it, you guys seems to have never killed anyone, Be

caeful" with that both nodded and went to get food, They went back to see Allicon just glaring When

the three got in there seats, Allicon hit the face of Sean with a knife causing to make sean's cheek to

bleed, "Didn't I tell you not to get people's attention!?"angrily said Allicon, Sean rose his two hands

and said "Oops sorry!" "No, Um I'm sorry, It's not his fault, he just saved me"said Arnold. Allicon

glared at him and said "Be careful boy, If you don't know how to kill, then just wait to be killed" with

that she continued to listen to her music ipod, "Soooo, Do you know anyone here who are from

hillwood?"asked Brainy "Yeah, That would be sid, Gerald from team one, Me and Allicon, were from

team two, Angel and Michael, theyre from team two too, Rayn and Jenny theyre in team three, theyll be

agains't you, and both of you"said Sean. "How did you know?"asked Brainy, "I have my ways"answer

Sean. "So Is there any girl with blonde hair?"asked Arnold. Arnold could sense Brainy looking at him

confusingly but he had to know where she was, "Oh. Yeah there's Rayn, She's a blonde, but you gotta

be careful with her, since she is in group three, she will have to go against you, to win"said Sean.

"Oh"said Arnold. Arnold felt stares, He looked at His front to see Allicon to look at him strangely and

said "Why? It that Rayne girl, your girlfriend?" "Maybe"said Arnold. Sean laughed causing almost

everyone to look "I pity you! One way or another you will have to fight her" Arnold cursed and said a

thank you. _"Everyone Report to the assembly hall, I repeat Repost to the assembly hall"_said the

speaker, "Where's the assembly room?"asked Arnold, "Have no idea, I haven't explored this place yet

other than the cafeteria"said Sean. Allicon stood up, and left, Sean smirked and said "She knows, lets

follow her" The three stood up and followed, Arnold and brainy caught sight of sid and Gerald. Both

got ignored, But not knowing they made Arnold more determine to win than ever. The four found a

seat at the front. Arnold looked around to see fourteen partners, he remembered that the big man and

his partner was disqualified. "Everyone Good Afternoon, Today I will be discussing the weeks event"

said the speaker. "Every end of the week, there will be a fight in every group, one for group one, one

for group two, and one for group three, while doing that, before that there will be coming events inside

the facilities, Events that will be Very _splendid_, There will be a training facility here, It will judge your

stamina and all, those who cannot bypass the facilities tests, will die on the spot there, not being able to

make into the ring, Do I have myself clear?" everyone said yes "Good, now I will be calling the first

one's to fight, The one's I will name will be the one to have to fight all four partners in their respective

groups, but will only be replaced if they die, Group one will be represented by Gerald and sid against

Jay and Carl, Group two will be Sean and Allicon against Michael and Angel, The third group will be

Arnold and Brainy against Christopher and Miguel, I want all of you to train, Kill slower and more

nastier to entertain the people"grinned the speaker sadistically. "Woah! Were first!"exclaimed Sean

"I-I don't think I can kill"said Arnold. Allicon then said "Just remember this, KILL or BE KILLED"

and with that Allicon and Sean went away, Arnold guess was to train, "We have to do this so that we

could save Gerald, Let's go and practice as well to get ready"said Brainy, Arnold had to kill this was the

only way. He wished this was not the only way, But he had no choice he volunteered and he has to

fulfill the promise. And with that they left and they entered in a small training facility, It had numerous

weapons from side to side, "Um, Hey! Can we practice with you guys?"asked Brainy, Sean grinned and

said sure. Arnold needed to see how great this two are.

To everybody: Im sorry there was no HelgaXArnold moment here, But I promise, there will be in the

next chapter :)

Thank you! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Prissy1718 : dont worry I wont forget :)

Nep2uune :I'll try finding a way :)

* * *

Chapter twenty three

Sean smiled at Arnold, "Wanna train?" Arnold said "Um, sure". "Well, Let's crank the music up"shout

ed sean. "Music?"asked Brainy "not literally, his just saying let's dance"answered Allicon, Arnold

looked at sean to allicon, and notice how weird this partnership is. "Let's start Arnold"said

said "okay" Then they got to position, Sean took a sword, while Arnold took a double daggers, Arnold

and sean started circling around, Arnold stopped and lunged on Sean, Sean was able to avoid it and

tried swiping his sword to Arnold,hitting Arnold in the arm, Arnold dropped his left dagger,his left arm

was bleeding , Brainy was about to help when he was stopped by Allicon, "This is training, if he can't

even fight, how is he ever going to win?"said Allicon, Brainy had no choice but to watch with worry.

Arnold Took a chance and threw his right dagger at sean, and while sean was momentarily caught off

guard, Arnold took his left dagger from the ground and tried to hit Sean, but sean was able to defend

using his sword, causing the sword and dagger to jerk away from their hands, and so, without thinking

Arnold rushed to Sean, holding him in the waist and bringing him down, in the floor, but sean kicked

him away, and both started going closer to each other again, Arnold has somehow locked in a neck

struggle. Arnold then back flipped using the arms of sean that was surrounding Arnold's neck causing

sean to fall back in the ground, then both started to wrestle in the floor, til sean was able to get free and

rushed to a weapon, then placed it in Arnold's neck but stopped midway and said "I win, I won't kill

you, but you have to train more kid" Arnold nodded and said "Thanks". Sean turned to Brainy and

allicon and said "You guys are next" Both nodded, and went to position, "Were only training, so No

weapons"said Allicon, Arnold and Brainy looked at sean for explanation, "Long story short, She can't

see blood when she fights she already saw too much awhile ago, If you don't want to get killed, dont

show blood"said Sean "How come?"asked Brainy "She said she drunk some kind of drug and the drug

might be only effecting now"said Sean. Arnold looked at her, thinking that maybe she was Helga. But

it was too impossible, but she could have had disguises but Arnold would know Helga from afar, "Who

else has drunk those drugs?"asked Brainy, "That would be Me, Gerald, Rayn, and Angel"said Allicon

"I see"said Arnold."Should we start?"asked Brainy,Allicon nodded. They got into position, Brainy

run to Allicon to kick her feet off, but Allicon jumped up and kicked the chest of brainy, bringing

brainy to the other side of the room. Brainy did not waste time and stood up fast, rushing to Allicon to

kick her, but she was faster than him, so she put brainy in a headlock, and positioned it to a one move

will turn into one kill "I win"whispered Allicon. "Whoa"said Arnold. "Yup, that's allicon for you"said

sean, "She's strong"said Brainy. "I gotta rest, Im going to sleep"yawned Sean "Will just do the same"

said Arnold "Then see you for dinner,guys"said Sean. Brainy and Arnold said "Sure" and went to there

rooms, Arnold went inside the room, to change, and was about to live when, "Where you going?"asked

Brainy, "I was thinking of Training"said Arnold. Brainy nodded and said "I understand" Arnold said

"Don't worry I'll be back before dinner, and I will try not to get killed". And with that he left to train,

He went in a training,He noticed that every training room was empty except one, He went to check it

out, there he saw A blonde female girl, She was training, she was Sweating a lot, and had few bruises

must be from the training, "Helga?"asked Arnold. The girl turned around and said "Hey Football head"

Smirked Helga. Arnold went and gave her a hug, she was momentarily paralyzed then hugged back,

"How you doing, Football head?"asked Helga. "Fine, we got two new friends, but Why haven't I seen

you?"asked Arnold Helga grinned and said "You have seen me, Football head, you just don't know it"

"Whats your disguise name?"asked Arnold. "You gotta figure it out Arnoldo"said Helga. "So, how's

Gerald?"asked Helga, "He doesn't seem to remember me"said Arnold, Helga noticed that Arnold was

frowning and so she said "Don't feel bad, He doesn't really hate you, it's the drug they infused on him"

"I can't believe it, I couldn't help Arnie, I couldn't help you and now Gerald"said Arnold. Helga looked

at Arnold sadly and said "Your only human, You can't be perfect, but You can still save Gerald, And

don't worry about me, Im a big girl now, And look so far im still breathing" "(laughs) thanks Helga"

said Arnold. Helga smiled at him, Arnold without thinking kissed her and smiled "I forgot to ask, Will

you be my girlfriend?"asked Arnold. Helga grinned and said "How about Your Girlfriend LILA?"

Arnold said "I ended it already saying that I never really loved her, So what's your answer?" Helga

grinned and said "I thought you'd never ask" and with that they kissed, but then a spear went pass them

almost hitting them if they didn't seperate "The hell!?"shouted Helga. Arnold and Helga looked around

to see a Smirking Gerald and said "I didn't know you could kiss your enemies" "Gerald snap out of it!"

said Arnold. Gerald took a spear. Helga took a spear as well, Helga turned towards Arnold and said

"Don't worry I won't hurt him, and he won't hurt me, Get out of here now, and meet up with brainy"

"No!"Shouted Arnold. He was confused his bestfriend and his Girlfriend is going to fight and he was

just going to leave and act as if theyre not going to kill each other. "Trust me Football head! Now go!"

shouted Helga. As she kicked him out of the training room and locked the training room, Arnold could

hear shouts from inside the training room, he wanted to bang against the door, but his going to end up

causing a commotion so he just hung his head low and headed back to his room, praying that Both of

them will be fine. But before he could reach the room, A male went infront of him and so Arnold was

confused and said "Yes?" The male grinned and said "Michael's the name, kid" "well excuse me

michael"said Arnold but he had to jump out when Michael tried to hit him with a knife "I don't think

so boy!"grinned michael sadistically. Arnold was beyond frustrated, his bestfriend and girlfriend are

fighting to death and an unknown man is here trying to kill him, Arnold got mad and rushed at the guy

both lunged at each other. Not knowing someone was watching them fight.

* * *

End of chapter twenty three

To everybody:Thanks for all the reviews and support! :D


	24. Chapter 24

To everybody: Im really sorry to everyone who hates the story I made. Im sorry, But don't worry Im

not forcing you to read this fanfiction, I have to agree with some of you I won't mention

who, But I agree with you, there are a lot more authors better than me. It was after all

them who inspired me to make my own fan fiction's But sadly I'm not going to stop

making Fan fictions, Cause to be honest I like writing :D But To those who like these

fan fiction, Thanks for all of your reviews and support, It made me really happy :)

* * *

chapter Twenty four

Arnold And the boy name Michael were going to fight in the hallways to death, Arnold sighed in

irritation and it hasn't been a day yet, and people has been trying to kill him already, mainly two males.

Arnold thought if this day could get any more worse he was proven wrong

_"Arnold Shortman,From_

_Group three, report to the main facility room, I repeat Report to the Main facility, that means leave_

_what you are doing behind,This INSTANT!" _

"Your lucky, I'll let go of it tonight, But Don't forget kiddo

I'm watching you"said Michael and with that he left, Leaving A dumbfounded Arnold, But he rushed to

the main facility. There He stood frozen in his place, there he saw was The speaker, but It wasn't the

speaker that frozed him in position It was the person beside the speaker. Arnold glared and said "Lila"

Lila upon hearing her name, she looked up and smiled "Hey Arnold my love" Then Lila looked at the

speaker and said "Thank you, don't worry It will only be a moment". The speaker nodded and left.

Leaving the two alone in the room, "What do_ you_ want?"asked Arnold Rudely. Lila looked at him

questioningly, "when I heard you broke me, I felt hurt, but I know You wouldn't leave me, I know you

love me,But when I heard from Sid that you joined here, I fully understood everything"said Lila,

"Understand what?"ask Arnold "That your afraid that if you don't survive here, You will leave me heart

broken, so you left me earlier so that I won't get hurt that much If you die, But babe, I will support you

fully"said Lila. Arnold looked at her in disgust, Was she always this crazy? Arnold shook his head and

said "No, you misunderstood, I'm breaking with you cause you killed too many people, you have hurt

the people I love" Lila smirked and said "So what? How about Helga? She has killed people too you

know" Arnold glared and said "Because she saved people who can't fight back from killers like you"

Lila glared and smirked and said "Sadly, She too died, Whatever, If you still want me, and I know you

will, you know where ill be"with that she left. Arnold sighed and sat down in one of the seats,

"Hey!"

shouted A voice. Arnold turned around to see Allicon in the door, "Let's go, your partners running

looking for you" Arnold nodded, with that Allicon turned around and left. Arnold shouted "Thanks!"

And Arnold went to Brainy and his room, He saw Brainy look like he was going crazy, When Brainy

saw Arnold. "Arnold! Where do you think you were!? I thought you died or something!" shouted

Brainy. Arnold felt guilty and said sorry and explaining to him what happened leaving meeting Helga

and Gerald out, Arnold and Brainy was now with Allicon and Sean, Arnold couldn't help but worry for

Gerald and Helga.

Then by miracle, Gerald came inside the cafeteria bruises from sides, ripped clothes

but all in all he looked fine, Then Arnold Paled, What if Gerald Killed Helga. He tried looking for a

girl with blonde hair, Then there he saw a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, and was Wearing a small

tube and shorts, with matching red boots, She was making out with a man, Sean noticing Arnold staring

at the kissing couple grinned and said "That means the girls going to kill that guy" Arnold stared at

Sean and said "What do you mean?" "I mean, Do you see the guy a few feet away from them? The one

eating a sandwich and is alone in his table?"asked Sean. Arnold nodded "Well that is the girl's Partner

Jenny, His real name is Jeremy, but people call him Jenny, they said because he had a twin sister name

Jenny but he killed her, so ever since he murdered his Twin sister, everyone calls him Jenny" Said

Sean, Arnold nodded "that means that's Rayn?"asked Arnold "Yup, that's the blonde from hillwood"

said Sean. Arnold felt a little hurt, Although he couldn't see properly if it was Helga or not. She was the

only blonde female, in the competition meaning only one explanation, that was Helga. HIS girlfriend

was kissing someone else, He didn't like the idea. He stood up and was about to stop them when he

felt a hand in his arm, He looked down to the owner of the arm, He looked at Sean curiously, Sean was

just smiling and said "I don't know what your planning, but I think it's better if you don't continue it"

Before Arnold could respond He heard a scream there he saw the blonde girl was grinning greedily, she

was covered with blood, and a dead body at her front, Arnold watched as a group of men took the dead

body and the partner of the dead man. Arnold narrowed his eyes, That blonde woman looked like Helga

but something was off from her, He couldn't get it.

Arnold was snapped out of his thoughts when He

heard Sean ask "Are you alright Allicon?" "Yeah" Arnold looked at Allicon and noticed she was as

pale as a sheet of paper. "How about we go to our room and check you up?"ask Brainy. Sean said

"That's a good idea, we don't have any first aid kit too anyway" They all headed towards Arnold and

Brainy's room, Allicon noticed a picture beside the bed of Arnold "Who's she?" Arnold looked and

grinned and answered "My girlfriend" Brainy saw Allicon and Sean exchange a look, so he asked

"You guys know her?" "Well, she looks like Rayn"said Allicon. Brainy couldn't help but agree, Sean

grinned and said "But something's off, Am I right _Allicon_?" Allicon glared at him and said "Yeah, you

could say that" Arnold looked at them and asked "Like what?"

Allicon and Sean said the same thing

"The smile" Then Arnold nodded, "Maybe it's the drug"suggested Allicon. Arnold nodded but He

remembered when Helga Attacked Gerald a few days ago, and she would never smile at the sight of

killing another being. Something was off, and Allicon and sean knew about it. Arnold needed to know

Then they remembered Allicon had a wound. "Hey! Strip Allicon, so that we could see what you did

to yourself in training" shouted sean. Brainy and Arnold looked at Sean as if he was crazy, Allicon

removed her shirt, she was only in her bra. Brainy and Arnold couldn't help but hide their faces. But

they stopped hiding it when they saw the wound. Sean frowned and said "How'd you get it?" Allicon

looked at Arnold then back at Sean and said "training". Good thing Brainy and Arnold didn't see her

look. But Sean did notice the look,And then and there he knew Allicon Got herself hurt again for that

man, name Arnold Shortman.

End of Chapter Twenty four

Please support everybody

And thanks for everything :)


	25. Chapter 25

To everybody: Thanks for all the support and reviews :D And I have a new fan fiction name

'Me without you' It's Hey Arnold too for HelgaXArnold fans just like me :D

Hope you guys will like it as much as you guys likes this fanfiction :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

They changed their goodbye and goodnights and so Allicon and Sean went to there rooms, When they

go to there rooms, Sean pinned Allicon to the wall and shouted "What the hell!?" Allicon said "What?

Sean said " you say what!? you could have gotten killed!" Allicon the said "I'm sorry, It was just the

costume was hard to train on, so I had to remove it to practice, I didn't know Arnold would see me"

Sean sighed and said "Fine, just be careful would you?" Allicon smiled and said "Sure thing, Sean"

"Let's go to sleep, I'm beat"said Allicon, "Wait before you sleep, let me ask a question"said Sean

"Sure,What is it?"asked Allicon "Why did Rayn look so much like you?"asked sean "Oh, Her real

name is Marie, she really does look like me even outside this Arena".said Allicon. "Oh, your aware that

Arnold thinks that your Marie, right?"asked sean "I have no choice, I can't tell him, who I am, it will

ruin the plan to get Gerald back" said Allicon "Sigh, I hope your right"said Sean.

Next morning _"Everyone wake up and report to the Facility room this instant, NOW!" _Everyone got

ready and changed and headed towards the room they were asked to go to. "What do you think they

need us for?"ask Arnold. "I don't know, but I don't like it so, Be aware and be careful"said Brainy

He nodded and both joined Sean and Allicon. They were all now in the room. _ "I will give all of you_

_ten minutes only, I repeat only ten minutes, you can kill anyone you want there, after ten minutes you _

_stop killing and only the one's remaining with intact partners get to fight in the battle, ready? GO!"_

Everyone charged at each other, Arnold and Brainy hid and watched Sean and Allicon kill people, They

also watch sid and Gerald kill people. Arnold and Brainy was caught by a pair so they had to fight, a

man tried to kill Brainy, But Arnold was faster and snapped the guys head in a second he got him in a

headlock. Gerald, Arnold,and Allicon looked at each other and attacked each other. They weren't

thinking it was the bloodlust when you kill people, Allicon tried to kill Gerald and Arnold. Arnold was

protecting himself and Gerald. Gerald was trying to kill Allicon and Arnold. Sid was only smirking

while Brainy was with Sean killing as many as they can so they won't have to handle too much in the

arena._ "Times up! Everyone find your partners, and if you and your partner is fine, then raise your _

_hands together, those who are dead and partners that died, leave now"_ Arnold found Brainy and they

Held there hands up, Arnold saw Rayn and Jenny raise there hand, He also saw Angel and michael raise

there hand. And so was Sid and Gerald, Roger and Jason, and Allicon and Sean. Arnold and brainy

went towards Allicon and Sean and asked "Hey! You guys are still alive"joked Sean. No one found it

funny. "So what happens when your partners dies?"ask Arnold. "They kill you too in a solo room"

answered Sean. "Heartless"said Brainy. "You get used to it"smirked Sean. "So that leaves everyone

one to one, right?"asked Arnold. "Yeah, Sid and Gerald will be fighting Roger and Jason, We will be

fightin Michael and Angel, and you and Brainy will be fighting Rayn and Jenny"said Allicon. Arnold

paled and said "W-What? Ours is Rayn and Jenny!?" Allicon rolled her eyes and said "Obviously"

"I -I can't do that"said Arnold. "If you don't you'll only die and get your partner killed"said Sean

"I think Arnold and I have to talk"said Brainy "Sure, will go practice, see you!"said Sean. Brainy then

turned towards Arnold and said "What the Hell is going on!?" Then Arnold sighed and told everything

to Brainy. Brainy then said "This is bad, If she is Helga, then we have no can't kill her, but if we don't

will get killed" Arnold nodded. "Maybe that's not her" said Brainy. "What!? she looks so much like

Helga" said Arnold. "Right now only you can choose, I'm fine with any of your decisions. Let's go

practice"said Brainy "Maybe I should rest for a while and think about this"said Arnold. Brainy nodded

in understanding, and left.

Arnold was walking pacing around the hallways thinking, Then a knife was an inch away from his

neck, And someone whispered "If you keep pacing you'll die" Arnold turned around to see Allicon,

"Oh, hey Allicon" said Arnold "Brainy told me you'd be here, Whats wrong? I may not look like it but

Im a good listener"said Allicon. Arnold then smiled and said "What if you were asked to decide who to

save the people you love, and care from?" Allicon said "I'd choose the one who your main importance

is, Why'd you join The Arena? To save your bestfriend, You should keep that intact". "but I've already

thought she died too many times, and If she actually died, and from my hands I wouldn't know what to

do"said Arnold. "Life is never easy Arnold"said Allicon. "I know"said Arnold. Then Arnold and

Allicon made jokes to lighten up the mood. Arnold saw Allicon laugh and smile and then and there he

knew who she was. The days has past only training,eating, and sleeping, It was the final Day of the

competition.

Brainy looked at Arnold and said "What's your decision?" Arnold smiled and said "Don't Worry trust

me". Brainy nodded and followed him, They went to the Arena, And sat at the Fighters seats, They saw

Rhonda and their families, Phoebe was there, his parents were there, everyone was there, It was their

final battle, They looked around and all the fighters were in there seats._ "We will start off with Gerald_

_and Sid against Roger and Jason, Followed by Allicon and Sean against Angel and Michael, And lastly_

_Arnold and Brainy Against Rayn and Jenny! Sid and Roger with partners please step in the ring, get_

_your positions! Fight!"_ Everyone was watching intently to see the fight. Gerald was fighting Roger

while Sid was fighting Jason, After a few minutes Gerald was able to Stab Roger in the heart, while

Sid was able to Snap the head of Jason. They won, Arnold looked at Phoebe who looked like she want

ed to vomit, but didn't want to leave and watch Her Boyfriend. _"Winner are Gerald and Sid! Next will_

_Be Michael and Angel against Sean And Allicon! Get Ready! GO!"_ With that Arnold prayed that they

would be fine. Sean was fighting Michael while Allicon was fighting Angel. Sean has gotten Michaels

body chopped like it was some kind of food, causing a lot of people to want to vomit, The body of

Michael was cut to pieces, and the guts and spleen was out of his body, What unerved everybody was

that he was grinning as if it was the most amusing thing he ever saw. While Allicon was pantin she

was stabbed in the abdomen, and She was poisoned too, But she continued to fight. Angel was going

to kick her when Helga ducked down, placed herself at Angels back and sliced her neck and ripped her

head off. Everyone was now cheering and some was running to vomit._ "What a crazy Pair! Winners of_

_this round is Sean and Allicon! Next Please head to the ring! Arnold and Brainy against Jenny and _

_Rayn!GO!"_ "You guys doesn't that Rayn girl look a lot like Helga?"asked Rhonda. They nodded in

panic and worriedly for Arnold. Arnold was against Rayn and Brainy was against Jenny. Rayn looked

seductively at Arnold and said "Hi Football head" Arnold froze, and things came to his mind with

doubt, what if SHE was Helga and not the one he thought about. He ended up getting stabbed in the

Arm .He removed the doubt and killed her in an instant. He rushed to Brainy who seems pretty beaten

up, both were trying to Fight Jenny, Jenny was to fast, to strong for them to handle. Arnold sweeped

Jenny's foot, causing him to fall and Brainy snapped the head of Jenny. _ "And the last winners are_

_Arnold and Brainy, No more time for relaxing! The three pairs come to the ring, And you will all be_

_fighting all together against each other"_

End of Chapter Twenty five

Hope you guys like it :)


	26. Chapter 26

To everybody: Thanks for all the support :D And Thank you everyone for making my day :)

The Final Chapter :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six.

"_The competition is easy, We will blindfold the fighters and cover there mouths, They will be fighting_

_blind and mute, The only way to fight is listen to the surroundings, They have to be very careful so that_

_they wont kill their partners in here, you have to be careful, it would be nice if you and your partner _

_can cooperate, or you can do it by yourself, they will decide, now I want all of you to leave go to your_

_rooms and after thirty minutes, everyone has to come back and the battle begins". _With that, Everyone

Went to their locker room, Arnold and Brainy met up with their family, Arnold was squashed by hugs

from his family and friends same goes with Brainy. "We don't know what to do, It's going to be very

hard"admitted Brainy. "How will we know who we killed?"asked Arnold. They were talking for ten

minutes and they still haven't gotten anything, "With those opponents, we'll surely lose"said Brainy.

Everyone's head snapped towards the door, There they saw standing was Allicon. The mother of Arnold

went infront and said "Your not killing my baby boy" Allicon smirked and said "Nonsense, I came here

to talk, I have a plan". "Why would we want to help you?" said Phoebe, "Cause Baby Girl, I'm the

only one who can save everyone, Including your boyfriend". Brainy said "What's your Plan Helga"

Everyone stared at her except for Arnold and Brainy "Helga!?"said Rhonda. "We thought your dead"

said Jamie-O. "Now's not a time for reunion, I gotta do this"said Helga. "Do what?"asked Brainy

"I'm good at memorizing scents, Brainy. I can difference yours from Arnold, and the others too, I was

trained with it, I need you and Arnold not to split up, alright?"said Allicon, "So everyone's going to be

safe?"asked Phoebe Allicon shook her head and said "Sadly no, Sid was also trained with it, He will

try his best to kill Gerald,Arnold, and Brainy, so be careful, I've gotta separate Gerald from Sid when

the speaker says Go, I want you guys to hold him down, his still not in his right mind, I'll handle Sid"

"How about Sean?"asked Brainy. "He was an accomplice of Sid from the start, I'll handle him too"

said Helga "What!? two versus one! And they're strong!"said Arnold "We have no choice! Wake up

Arnold! This is reality! I want you and Brainy bring Gerald down," said Helga, Then Helga looked at

Miles, Jamie-O,Nathan,and Jake. "You four, I have already hacked the wiring of there lights here, in

the arena, the lights will go off, I want you to escape with Arnold,Gerald, and Brainy and the rest too"

said Helga. "I'll finish off Sid and Sean"said Helga. Arnold stood his ground and said "No! I'm not

leaving you again!" Helga said "Football head, I love you and all, but you really gotta stop being

stubborn". Arnold said "I don't care, I'm staying" Helga sighed she was not going to let Arnold get hurt

"Please Arnold, I want you to be fine"said Allicon. "I don't want to get you hurt too!"said Arnold.

"How about this? After you guys leave when the lights are off, Wait for one minute, and if I'm not yet

outside by one minute, go back in and help me,How does that sound?"asked Allicon. Arnold Nodded

"Good, It's time, I gotta go and fake for Sean now, He knows who I really am anyway"said Allicon

"Wait! What about Andrew and Lila and the organization!?"asked Dianne Allicon smirked and said

"What Organization?" and left. Rhonda checked her phone and said " .GoD!" "What is it?"said

Brainy "It seems that the police is now in an abandoned Warehouse, the whole place exploded, and it

was found out that A man name Andrew Stewarts was taken to the Police, They said A Female girl

was kidnapped and used against her will, Naming Lila Sawyer, And as we know now, Helga must have

been the one to place the fire there, But Lila is obviously lying!"screeched Rhonda. "We gotta find a

way to put Lila in Jail" said Miles_ "All the Fighters Go to the Ring, I repeat, the Fight is going to start_

_now" _"Well we better get going if we want to save everyone"said Arnold. They all exchanged hugs and

goodbye's and went in the ring, As was told, Everyone in the ring was blindfolded Arnold and Brainy

positioned themselves so that they can still feel if they are still the same, Allicon and Sid stepped ahead

knowing that they will be the one's doing more of the battle. _"GO!"_ Allicon run past Sean, just missing

from getting sliced in the neck by Sean, Grabbed Gerald and threw him towards Arnold and Brainy,

Arnold and Brainy was now On top of Gerald, trying to make him calm down. Allicon was now infront

Of Arnold, Gerald and Brainy, her back at them, She had two knives in each of her hand, She sensed

Sid at her right and Sean at her left. Sean attacked first, Allicon swiped him off and shoved him

towards the wall, and sliced his chest, and So Sean collapsed in the floor, It was now Sid against

Allicon, then just on cue, the Arena was temporarily blind, it was dark, They could still hear the

exchange of Metal contact to Metal, and Just as plan the three were out of the way, Arnold started

counting to sixty seconds before he could join Helga, Then they heard a gun shot. They all looked at

the Arena, "I know it wasn't allowed to have a gun inside"said Brainy. Arnold didn't count anymore he

run back as fast as he can "HELGA!"Everyone Followed back too. The lights were back now, Helga

was holding her chest, She was bleeding profusely, Arnold was mad and Shoved the person who shot

Helga. He looked who he shoved and it was Lila. Arnold glared "Fuck you Lila!" And was about to

kill her when Sid went in front of her and Arnold and Sid started Fighting, They dodged, attacked, and

stabbed each other, Arnold was in a tight spot with Sid, Both was unable to move because if they move

the other one will get the upper hand and get killed. Phoebe looked from Arnold to the bleeding Helga,

and so Phoebe did the most unintelligent thing she could ever do. She Lunged at Lila, Lila dropping the

gun in the process both started cat fights, earning punches and scratches from each other. Helga was

confused she was blacking out, but she knew she had to stay awake for everyone. She saw the gun and

limped towards it, She was shaking, Gerald came towards her, She couldn't punch her, When she

thought Gerald would Shoot her, she was wrong, Gerald took the gun and aimed it at the head of Lila

and shot her saying "No one hurts my _Kirei!_" Phoebe Cried and hugged Gerald. Helga limply went to

Arnold, Sid escaped fast and took the gun and brought in near Helga's face getting her captive. The

Arena was quiet, everyone didn't move Arnold was glaring at Sid. And Sid was smirking. Then from

the back of Arnold's Pants, He took a knife and swiftly hit it in between the eyes of Sid. And Sid Fell

back. Arnold rushed to catch a falling Helga. Her breathing was getting lower and lower , Then Arnold

felt numb when he felt how cold Helga was. To Arnold Everything went by so fast, his father telling

him to let go of Helga. Helga being brought in the ambulance, him not leaving her side, Everyone was

outside of the emergency room, Arnold slumped back, When they heard a beep, Everyone looked up.

The doctor said "Im sorry" Everyone started to cry. Arnold Went hysterical. "NO! YOUR LYING!

HELGA! WAKE UP! YOU PROMISED!" Everyone who was passing by looked at Arnold. Everyone

looked so hurt, When Arnold Got free from the hold of The male nurses, he then rushed to Helga's

side and Whispered "Please don't leave me, Please I love you" Then they heard another beep. Then the

doctor and nurses rushed in and pushed Arnold out of the way, and They waited for a few hours the

Doctor came in and said "She's going to be moved in a room, you can visit her there" Arnold noticed

how life seemed more longer when Helga was unconscious he felt lifeless, And everyone was getting

worried for him. Then after a week Helga woked up, Everyone went to her side directly Saying

"Helga!" Helga looked confused and asked "Who's Helga?" Everyone was shock and Arnold thought

he was going to go crazy then Helga smiled and said "Joking, sheesh no need to make it personal"

Everyone gave her a hug and Miles gave Arnold a look, Miles noticed Arnold hasn't gotten closed to

Helga yet so he said "Everyone let's get going, and leave them alone let's go and eat" Everyone nodded

and left. Helga then stood up and started removing her IV's Arnold shouted "What are you doing!?"

"Giving us some time alone"smiled Helga. Arnold looked confused and then smiled. After a few

minutes, Everyone came back and saw The Hospital room Empty, "Oh! Leave those two alone!"said

Stella. Meanwhile in the rooftop Arnold and Helga was busy making out,They broke out from the kiss

Arnold grinned at Helga and knelt down and gave her a ring and said "will you marry me?" "Of course

Football head"said Helga. And both went back to kissing, Hearing the worried screams of the others

looking for them.

THE END.


End file.
